The Bittersweet Reunion
by STift1981
Summary: Following his victory in the Johto League, Ash is finally reunited with his long lost father. However, Mr. Ketchum brings home terrible secrets that threaten to separate them once more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bittersweet Reunion**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_It is early morning, somewhere around 7:30 am. A gentle rain falls on a small path surrounded on both sides by trees. Along this path, a figure is seen running. It is a small child, in bare feet and pajamas, panting. In his face there is much sadness, and an evident feeling of abandonment. The tears his eyes shed mingle with the raindrops. Finally, he stops. _

There is a cliff, one that overlooks another, much wider road. This road runs through a green meadow, towards a large forest. The child looks down and sees a figure walking along it. There's a man, carrying a large backpack. The boy knows the man, who is starting out on a long journey. He then calls out to him.

"DAAAADDYYYY...DAAAADDYYYY!"

The man listens, and turns his head. Seeing the boy on the cliff above, he smiles a cheerful, yet sorrowful, smile, and waves. Then he turns back around, and continues towards the woods.

The boy sheds more tears as his father vanishes from sight. He promptly sits on the cold, wet ground, buries his face in his hands, and cries.

"Daddy, why do you have to go away? Daddy..."

"Huh?...Oh, that dream again."

Ash sat up in his sleeping bag, a cold sweat forming on his brow.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty were on their way back to Pallet Town after Ash's victorious triumph at the Johto League. Unlike his battles in the Kanto League at Indigo Plateau, Ash had made it to the final competition. He had gone up against his rival and neighbor, Gary Oak, and the battle was still fresh in his mind.

He remembered Nidoking and Arcanine's crushing defeat against his Croconaw, Nidoqueen falling easily to his Quilava, and Alakazam (a real tough hitter) and Gyarados both taking a beating from Pikachu. And then there was Umbreon. Ash had first sent Pikachu to battle Umbreon, but it got knocked out after a couple of strong Quick Attacks. Croconaw and Meganium didn't fare well for very long either. However, Ash got the upper hand when he sent out his Snorlax. It actually took all that Umbreon threw at it, and then delivered the final blow with a Body Slam, giving Ash the win.

After that battle they all spent the rest of the evening celebrating. Finally, after the awards ceremony, they headed for home. Ash was anxious to see his mom and Professor Oak again.

He looked around the glen where the whole party had camped out for the night, and noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise. Although most of the sky above was still dark, a little pink could be seen along the horizon. He then turned to observe the campsite.

Brock was all nice and snug in his navy-blue sleeping bag, which was directly opposite Ash's. Misty was lying comfortably on her left side right next to the fire, with her Togepi closely folded in her arms. Ash then glanced at Pikachu, who was lying near his left hip. Pikachu had woken up about two minutes after he did, and looked worriedly at its young master.

"Pika pi?" it asked.

"Shhhh," Ash whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up, "I'm okay Pikachu. I just had a weird dream, that's all. Let's go back to sleep."

"Pi pika chu," Pikachu responded sleepily.

The two friends then lay back down, closed their eyes, and fell fast asleep once again.

* * *

"Hoooo-hum, what a great morning. Time to start breakfast."

Brock climbed out of his sleeping bag, stretched his arms and legs, and began starting a fresh fire. It had been three hours since Ash had his dream, and Brock was eager to get the day started.

Misty got up next and took a pail down to the river to get some fresh water. Pikachu and Togepi were playing around in her sleeping bag; mostly crawling around inside it like a couple of moles.

Ash sat up, gave a big yawn, and watched them play.

"Hey, are you two pretending to be a couple of Diglett?" he said. He tried to force a cheerful giggle, but, ever since he had that strange dream, he began to feel kind of bummed.

"It's about time you got up," Misty snapped as she walked back to the campsite with the water, "How about getting the blanket and dishes ready so we can eat!"

A few minutes later everyone was sitting on the blanket, eating the omelets Brock had cooked up. Pikachu, Togepi, and all the other Pokémon enjoyed their chow on the grass. Brock and Misty finished their meal in just two minutes.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said suddenly, "what's wrong?"

Misty noticed that Ash hadn't finished his omelet. In fact, he had only eaten two bites before he began to pick at it with his fork. She also noticed the look on his face: he seemed listless, almost...unhappy.

Brock stepped in, "Yeah, you're not your same old 'look out world, here I come' self this morning."

Ash didn't answer, nor did he acknowledge what they said. All he could think about was the subject in his dream.

"I wonder where he is?" he thought, "Why didn't he come back yet? Did something...?"

"PIKA!"

"YOW!"

SPLAT!

Pikachu noticed that Ash wasn't even listening to his friends, and shouted in his ear to "wake him up" as it were. Ash jumped, and spilled the rest of his breakfast right in his lap. Misty and Brock tried to repress themselves, but they burst out laughing. I guess they probably expected Ash to laugh too, because they were very surprised by the angry look on his face.

He stood up, grabbed his backpack and shouted, "I'm going to the river to wash up! I don't want anyone bothering me!" before stomping off downhill.

Everyone just sat there, staring.

"Gosh," Misty said, "I never expected him to react like _that_."

"Me neither," Brock replied.

"I think I'll go down and see if he's alright."

Misty stood and was about to leave, when Brock stopped her.

"No, we'd better not. Let him blow off a little steam first, then we'll check on him."

"Okay…still, I wish I knew what was wrong." She sat back down and began to clear off the blanket.

"He's probably just excited to be going back home. I bet that, the minute he walks in the door and sees his Mom, he'll be laughing again in no time." Brock tried to sound reassuring, but he was just as worried about Ash as Misty was.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Pika chu…" Pikachu nodded sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

After a long walk and nothing to eat, Jessie, James, and Meowth finally made it to the new Team Rocket Headquarters Building. The large white marble mansion towered over the threesome as if it didn't welcome visitors.

Aside from that, what they mostly feared was their boss. After their humiliating defeat at the Johto League by Ash, Giovanni had sent them a letter, by Spearow, to go to the new Headquarters _immediately_.

As they pressed the button on the front door's intercom to announce their arrival, a trap door opened up, causing the group to drop at least 10 feet before hitting the ground. After landing, four Grunts grabbed them and led them into a large room at the end of a long hallway.

"Shut the door on your way out," said a voice.

The four guards left the room and shut the door, leaving their fellow members alone with whoever was inside.

They looked nervously around the room, trying (and hoping not) to find the speaker. Suddenly, Meowth gasped.

"What's the matter with you, Meowth?" Jessie whispered.

Meowth then pointed a shaky claw at a window straight ahead. Jessie and James looked up, and froze.

Standing at the window, back turned towards them, was a man, wearing a bright-orange business suit, who was possibly between 35 and 40 years of age. He had a slightly muscular build, short black hair, a clean-shaven face, and piercing brown eyes. Standing beside him, growling and glaring at the frightened bunch, was a Persian.

The entire room was silent for what seemed like hours, but when he finally spoke, the three behind him nearly jumped out of their skins.

"You idiots have disappointed me too many times. I have given you such simple assignments that even a rookie would easily pull off, and yet all you have managed to steal was a weak little Togepi. If it weren't for the magnificent efforts of all your fellow Rockets, we would've been a laughing stock long ago."

"We understand your disappointment, Boss," James stepped in, "You see, we would have given you a palace full of Pokémon three years ago, including that Pikachu, but ever since we crossed paths with those meddlesome..."

"SILENCE!" Giovanni shouted angrily, "And that's another thing: I have had it with your pathetic excuses AND with your pointless crusade. I am giving you fools one last chance to prove yourselvesand THIS time, I want you to concentrate on fetching me a variety of Pokémon, not just on one useless Pikachu."

"But, Boss," Meowth said, "you don't understand; this Pikachu ain't nothin' like all de other Pikachus you've see before."

"What are you talking about, you fleabag?" he asked.

Meowth continued, "It's like dis: Pikachu is not only faster and stronger than the average Pikachu, but it's also capable of learning some attacks much faster too. It's quite a remarkable Pokémon, Boss."

Giovanni slowly turned his head and looked at Meowth.

"Hmm...intriguing. Anything else I need to know about this 'rare' Pokémon, Meowth?"

It was then that Jessie stepped in, "Well, sir, only that it has been traveling with a group of brats for the past three years. One used to be the Pewter Gym Leader; the other is one of the Cerulean Gym Leader Sisters. The last one, the one who trains the Pikachu, is just a twerp from Pallet Town."

Suddenly, Giovanni swung completely around and looked in their direction, wearing a very surprised look on his face.

"Where did you say this child was from?"

The three of them started at his face, but Jessie continued;

"P-Pallet...T-Town," she stammered.

"What gender?" he demanded.

Jessie, James, and Meowth just looked at each other in confusion.

"BOY OR GIRL, YOU DOLTS!"

"B-B-Boy," they all said together.

"I believe he is called Ash, sir," James added.

"Ash..." Giovanni turned to look out the window again. He placed his palms on the windowsill, laid his forehead against the glass, and sighed.

He was silent again for a long while, until Meowth asked, "Hey, Boss, is somethin' botherin' ya?"

Giovanni chuckled, and then turned to face them again.

"Ash, is it? Hm-hm-hm-hm...I would like to meet this boy."

"Leave it to us, Boss," Jessie chimed in, "we shall fetch this troublemaker for you."

"No, I will handle this myself."

The three of them were very shocked to hear this. "You're going yourself!" they exclaimed.

Instead of answering, he pressed a red button on the wall behind him. Almost immediately, a guard walked in.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have my private helicopter ready to depart. I will be leaving for Pallet Town first thing tomorrow morning."

The guard saluted, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After cleaning up their picnic area, Brock and Misty started packing up their backpacks. All the while, Ash still hadn't returned from the river, and his Pokémon were beginning to worry (except for Croconaw, who was having fun juggling some rocks with its Water Gun).

"Togepi?" Misty said suddenly, looking around to see where her tiny Pokémon had gone, "Togepi, where are you?"

"Quil," Quilava answered, pointing to Ash's sleeping bag.

Everyone looked: Togepi was sitting on the grass and laughing while playing with something yellow. Misty walked over and lifted the little creature up in her arms.

"Togepi, what did I say about...huh?"

She then noticed the yellow thing and picked it up: it was a small piece of yellow cloth, a bright-orange trim along three edges (the other edge looked like it had been torn off).

"I don't get it," Misty said as she handed the cloth to Brock, "why would anyone leave a ragged piece of fabric in the middle of the woods?"

"You mean _blanket_," Brock corrected her.

"Huh?" Misty wondered.

"Misty, this is a piece of an old baby blanket; from the colors I'd say it's a 'Pikachu-Pichu blanket'."

"I thought they stopped making those blankets three years ago."

"They did, but something else is strange: it's supposed to have that picture of a parent Pikachu and its baby Pichu on the corner of one side; but, apparently, that side was ripped off."

While they tried to figure out the old blanket, Pikachu noticed something else near the sleeping bag (more accurately, where Togepi was playing). There, it saw what looked like a scrap of paper; on it were what seemed like two people holding a little yellow bundle. It picked the paper up in its mouth and ran over to the two humans.

"Mi..Miii," it mumbled before putting it in Misty's lap.

"What's this, Pikachu?" she asked.

"It must have fallen out of the blanket when you picked it up," Brock answered, "It's a photographdated almost thirteen years ago."

They all took a good look at the photo: the two people were a young man and woman, possibly ranging from mid- to late-twenties. The yellow bundle they carried wasn't really a bundle, but a tiny baby wrapped in the same yellow blanket.

Brock gasped when he saw the lady. "Wow, Mrs. Ketchum looks really pretty, except her hair is much shorter in this shot."

Misty looked at him in surprise, "How do you know that the lady is Mrs. Ketchum?"

"I recognize those baby-blue eyes and that bright red hair anywhere," he replied dreamily.

Misty rolled her eyes at his remark, until a sudden thought entered her mind; "So...if this is Ash's Mom...then that means...Oh my gosh, it IS!" she laughed out loud, looking at the baby, "Wow, I didn't know Ash was such a cutie!"

All the Pokémon got closer to see little baby Ash, until a familiar voice from behind said:

"What do you mean _was_?"

The whole group turned around: Ash was standing right behind them; his backpack swung over his right shoulder, and his left hand resting on his hip. He had changed into his orange-and-white striped T-shirt and denim shorts. His hair was combed but still wet, and he wore a slightly embarrassed (as well as sarcastic) smile on his face. Seeing the blanket and picture his friends were holding, he chuckled to himself.

"So this is where I dropped them. I guess I should be more careful the next time I get mad."

His friends stood up and immediately handed back his missing items.

"We're very sorry, Ashabout what happened a little while ago," Misty said hastily.

"Yeah, very...and we didn't mean to pry or anything," Brock said, hinting at the cloth and photo, "It's just that, until now, we didn't know these were yours."

Ash nodded. "It's okay, I know you guys didn't, and I've gotten over what happened. Sorry for getting angry like that; it's just that I don't like being interrupted when I'm thinking about my dad."

"Your dad!" they both exclaimed.

Ash packed up his stuff and stood up. "I'll explain on the way home, if you like. Right now, let's get going; I wanna see Mom. Return!"

All the Pokémon were transported to their Poké Balls (except for Pikachu, who rode on Ash's shoulder), and the whole party set off again. Ash walked ahead; Brock and Misty smiled amusingly at each other as they brought up the rear.

* * *

The whole party was almost halfway to the edge of the woods when Ash began his story. As he talked, the happy and excited tone in his voice told his friends how much he admired his dad.

"When my parents first met, they were still in school; Mom was studying plants and flowers, and Dad was learning about Pokémon breeding (not to mention he was also a good Pokémon trainer)."

"I like your dad already," Brock said, with a gleam in his eye. Everyone in the group knew how much he wanted to become a Pokémon breeder. It was his childhood dream, and he was willing to do everything possible to fulfill that dream.

"Quiet, Brock," Misty whispered, "You're interrupting Ash."

"Well," Ash continued, "I remember hearing that my dad came from a very rich family, but my grandparents didn't like what he was doing; they wanted him to be a part of their 'business firm'...or something like that."

"What kind of business did they run?" Misty asked.

"I don't really know; my dad never seemed to want to talk about it. In fact, he didn't even like it when anyone mentioned my grandparents. Anyway, they fell in love in school. A few months after they graduated, they married secretly."

"Why secretly?" asked Misty, curiously.

"When my parents were still dating, Grandma and Grandpa didn't like Mom very much: something about 'tracks'?"

"Ah," Brock replied, "You mean they were on 'different sides of the tracks'."

Ash and Misty both looked at him, "Huh?"

"Guys," Brock explained, "it just means that Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were from different social classes. Ash's dad is from a wealthy family, and they didn't like his mom because her family probably didn't make that much money at the time."

Ash laughed at himself. "Yeah, that's right. Now where was I...oh yeah: after the wedding, they moved to Pallet Town, where they stayed with Professor Oak until they could buy a house for themselves. Mom got a job at the greenhouse and Dad worked as Professor Oak's assistant for a while.

"Since this is becoming a long story I'll skip the part about me being born. When I was a little older, my dad and I used to play with his Pokémon in the fields (I forgot to mention that he loved to train Ground-types), and..."

"Did you say he trained _Ground-types_?" Brock exclaimed happily, "That's almost like training _Rock-types_! I think I've found a new role-model!"

"BROCK!" Misty shouted angrily.

Ash continued, "My dad also used to tell me stories about his Pokémon journeys every night before I went to sleep." He paused. "My favorite stories were the ones about the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh. I would sit on my bed and listen as he described its majestic beauty: the rainbow-colored feathers, the graceful body..." He paused again, but when he resumed, Brock and Misty noticed the same sad expression they saw earlier.

"Those happy days didn't last very long, though. After I turned six, Dad told me that he had to go away, and that he didn't know when he would be back.

"The night before he left, I couldn't sleep. It was really late and, except for the rain I heard outside that night, it was too quiet. I was so sad and scared that I cried. Dad came in and asked me what was wrong. I told him that I didn't want him to go, but he promised he would always write to Mom and me. As he tucked me into bed, I told him that I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, just like him. He smiled at me and said that, somehow, he would find a way to help me reach my dream.

"Because I fell asleep so late, I had woken up late. When I did I saw that it was still raining: I was happy because I thought Dad wouldn't be able to leave at the moment. When I ran downstairs for breakfast, though, Mom told me that he had left a couple of minutes before: she was crying almost as much as I was.

"I thought I could catch him in time to say 'good-bye', so I ran outside. I ran through the rain to a cliff that overlooked the path to the woods; I could see my dad walking along that path. I called to him: he smiled and waved 'good-bye' to me. I cried as I watched him disappear into the trees."

Brock and Misty saw Ash quickly wipe a tear from his cheek, but they didn't say anything.

Brock knew how Ash felt: he remembered when his dad left on his Pokémon journey, leaving him to care for his younger brothers and sisters.

"Did your father keep his promises?" he asked.

Ash smiled and gave a nod. "Yup, even after he left, he never failed to let me know how he was doing. He sent me letters, postcards, even e-mails. He also sent me money for my birthday, so that I could buy my own presents and pretend they were from him" (Ash let out a light chuckle). "The promise about helping me train Pokémon was no lie either: he sent the registry forms to the Pokémon League so that I could get my Trainer's License."

"Gosh," Misty said, "it looks like your father's done _everything_ for you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he has," Ash agreed.

"Hey, guys," Brock said suddenly, "haven't you noticed where we are?"

Everyone looked around. During the story they had made it out of the forest into Pallet Town; they were now on the hill overlooking Ash's house. They saw Mrs. Ketchum working in her garden; her Mr. Mime, Mimie, was sweeping the front porch.

Ash laughed out loud as he raced downhill towards the front door, his friends running close behind him.

"Hey, Mom," he called out, "Mom, we're home!"

Delia started at the sound of her name. Turning her head she could see Ash running towards her at high speed, wearing the biggest smile imaginable.

"Ash," she yelled, "don't run like that; the grass is..."

But it was too late. Ash stumbled on the wet green, and tried to keep his balance. Misty and Brock tried to slow down, but were caught in the flow and slid right into him, causing the whole party to literally go 'tumbling down,' and land in a heap right in front of Delia.

"Slippery," she giggled sheepishly, realizing that she spoke up too late.

"Mime mime, mister mime!" said Mimie as it stood everyone up, picked up the feather duster, and proceeded to dust them all off. Ash choked through the dust cloud it was making. His friends did the same.

"Mimie...that's enough," he said through coughing. When the dust finally cleared, Ash ran right over to his Mom and gave her a big hug.

"My word," Delia replied as she put her arms around him, "what's this for?"

"I just wanted to say that it's great to finally be home, and...I love you, Mom."

Delia smiled her warm motherly smile as she gazed into those bright, hopeful brown eyes that were her son's. She could truly see his sincerity in them...but, at the same time, she noticed a little heartbreak in his tears, which were just starting to form. It was then that she asked,

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

Ash looked at her in surprise. He wondered how she could have known what was wrong. Then he smiled, more to himself than to her; he knew that it was almost impossible for anyone to keep secrets from their mothers. He then laid his cheek on her shoulder, and they held each other tighter.

From behind, Misty was happily watching them, until Brock touched her on the shoulder.

"These two probably want to be alone. Why don't we head over to the Lab and talk with the Professor? He can always catch up later."

Misty nodded. She then turned to Ash.

"Hey, Ash, Brock and I are going to head over to Professor Oak's Lab. Is it okay if we bring Pikachu with us?"

Ash, not wanting to break away from his mother to answer, gave her the 'thumbs up' sign with his left hand.

"Pika," chirped Pikachu as it hopped onto Misty's shoulder.

"Okay," Brock said as he and Misty walked away, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

As they approached the Lab building, Misty giggled to herself and asked, "Do you think they've stopped hugging yet?"

Brock looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know; it's just that...well...we've never actually seen Ash hug his mother like that. When you think about it, it's actually kind of strange."

"I don't see anything strange about it. It's perfectly natural for kids to hug their parents, especially if they've been apart for a long time. Remember, Ash hasn't seen his mom since the incident with Entei." Brock thought to himself for a few seconds. "Also, I think thatlike many boys his agehe feels a little embarrassed about hugging her in public. I should know; I was like that once myself."

Then, as they arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell, a thought suddenly occurred to Misty, and her eyes opened wide.

"Hey, speaking of _age_," she said, "isn't Ash's birthday coming up soon?"

"Yestomorrow actually," said a voice.

The two travelers jumped and looked in front of them. The door had opened while they were talking. There to greet them was neither Professor Oak, nor their friend Tracey; it was not even Gary.

A young girl around Misty's age, with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, a white T-shirt and denim overalls, stood in the doorway. She looked at them with a friendly smile.

Misty was still wondering who she was when Brock's face turned bright red and he quickly took both of the girl's hands in his.

"Hello there. May a weary Pokémon trainer, who is on his way to see the accomplished occupant of this facility, have the name of such a divine creature as yourself?"

"Oh brother," Misty thought grimily, "not again."

The girl smiled and giggled, "Hello, my name is Daisy. If you've come here to see Grandpa, he's out in the field feeding the Pokémon."

"Oh, Daisy," Brock said dreamily, "my name is Brock, and what would please me more than anything is to have your promise of...OWOWOWOW!" Before he could finish, Misty had grabbed him by the ear and shoved him onto the dirt path.

"Turn off the hot air and get some fresh air, Romeo," she shouted. Then she turned to Daisy. "Excuse me, but I didn't know that Professor Oak had any other grandchildren."

Daisy laughed. "I guess neither Ash nor my younger brother, Gary, remembered to mention me. Oh well, it's not surprising; after all, they've been busy with Pokémon training ever since they started their journeys. Anyway, follow me; I'll take you to see Grandpa. I was just going to help him out when you guys came over."

Daisy led the pair down the main hall, past the main lab, to the back area of the building. As they walked, Misty couldn't help noticing how spotless the entire interior looked: the floors shined as if they were freshly mopped, the restrooms (as they passed them) sparkled and gave off a hint of spring flowers, and as they passed through the living room, she thought she could smell oranges coming from the wooden furniture.

"Do you like it?" Daisy asked when she noticed Misty's pleasant expression, "I cleaned and polished around here myself."

"It's very nice," Misty replied, "and you certainly have a way with fragrances."

"Thanks, I'm especially fond of rose and lavender. Of course, I try to use a variety of smells for my relaxation method."

"What method do you use?" Brock asked with a dreamy look in his eye.

"A few days ago, I realized that my Grandpa was working too hard and was getting very uptight. So I'm using 'aromatherapy' to try to lighten the mood and get him to relax more."

"I've heard of 'aromatherapy'," Misty said, "my sisters used to do that before and after their diving shows back home in Cerulean City. You use different scents (like oils or incense) to stimulate specific senses in the body."

Daisy nodded. "That's right, Misty. However, Grandpa doesn't like my idea very much; he says it's 'too old-fashioned' and that it makes the house stuffy. In fact, he wanted me to leave all the windows open to air the rooms out. Honestly, he's so silly sometimes...oh, hi there, Tracey."

The three of them stopped. In the hallway just ahead, a young boy around Brock's age, black hair, a green T-shirt, and red shorts, was walking towards the back door carrying a large sack of what appeared to be Pokémon feed. As Daisy said "hi," he put the heavy sack on the floor, wiped his brow, and smiled.

"Hi, Daisy," he answered. Then he noticed the two visitors behind her, and broke out in a big grin. "Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi!"

"Pi pika pi!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Toci-priii!" Togepi chimed happily.

Tracey ran over and the five friends were locked in a group hug. They were all so busy talking about Ash's outcome in the Johto League that they failed to notice the back door open and Professor Oak walk in.

He wasn't wearing his usual white lab coat and pants. Instead, he was in a red-plaid T-shirt, dark-blue overalls, black rubber boots, and a big straw sun hat: he had just come in from making his rounds in the barns and fields.

"Brock, Misty," he said as he saw the group in the hall ahead of him, "welcome back."

Everyone turned and smiled when they saw him. Misty and Brock both said "hi" and walked over to see him.

"Tracey, Daisy, will you both take that sack of food out to the Tauros, please?"

"Sure, Grandpa," Daisy said.

"Okay, Professor," Tracey replied. He turned to his friends, "We'll be right back, guys." The two of them picked up the sack and took it outside, leaving the others in the hallway.

"First of all," said the Professor, "let's go into the living room; we'll talk there." As they entered the living room, Professor Oak asked, "Where is Ash? Shouldn't he be here?"

Misty giggled. "Last time we looked, he and his Mom were 'having a moment' (so to speak)."

"What she means is," Brock interrupted, "we felt it was best to give them some time alone. You know what I mean?"

Oak gave a content laugh. "Well, I suppose it's understandable. After all, a mother and child should spend every moment of their time together. Anyway, let me change clothes and we'll have some tea. I'll be right back," and he left the room. In the hall he ran into Daisy.

"Daisy, dear, would you be so kind as to prepare some tea for our guests?"

"Sure, Grandpa," she replied, and she headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the company was talking over tea and cookies. Oak was pleased to hear about all of Ash's adventures in Johto, but he was especially interested in what had happened that particular morning.

As Misty told him about Ash's outburst, the Professor nodded his head.

"Yes, I agree with you; it really is rare to see him express anger in that fashion. But then, that usually happens to young children when they are about to turn thirteen years old. I would probably say it's just hormones, but we all know that Ash misses his father very much."

"So, you did know his father?" Misty asked.

"Of course, George Ketchum was the finest assistant I ever knew. He was very knowledgeable when it came to Pokémon. He took his position very seriously, but he was a kind and devoted family man; even Gary and Daisy were fond of him. It was very sad when we heard he was leaving, but George never failed to keep in touch."

It was then that Brock spoke up. "Excuse me, Professor, but Ash told us that...uh...George...didn't get along very well with his family. Why not?"

At that moment, the front doorbell gave a loud _DING-DONG_.

"Daisy," he said hastily, "answer that, please? It might be Ash now."

Daisy nodded and walked away. Oak then turned to Brock and Misty, wearing a very serious look on his face.

"Mind you," he whispered, "Ash doesn't know about what I'm about to say."

The two friends agreed, and he began to speak:

"I'm not sure I know all of the details but, from what I know, George's parents were very troublesome people. In fact, it was said that they were involved in some illegal activities."

Misty gasped, and Brock looked very concerned.

"You mean like 'bank-robbery' or 'counterfeiting'?" he asked.

"Well...no, it had more to do with Pokémon trafficking. From what he told me, their business was sort of like how the Mafia works in America."

At the word 'Mafia', Brock and Misty nearly spilt their tea. They could feel an uneasy sensation in their stomachs; their blood began to freeze.

"Oh man," Brock whispered to himself.

"Poor Ash," Misty said sadly, "What if he finds out about..."

"He won't," the Professor answered, pointing his finger at them, "he mustn't; I promised myself and George that Ash wouldn't find out about this." Then he heard footsteps coming from the hall, and abruptly changed the subject.

"So, my friends," he said in a clearer, yet soft voice, "I was wondering if you could help me and Delia out: we are planning to have a surprise birthday party for Ash right here at the Lab. We need some help decorating and preparing party food. Are you interested?"

"Say no more," Brock said, suddenly cheering up, "I'll have a great party meal planned in no time! Hey, I'll even make it myself."

Misty brightened also at the thought of helping out, "I can help with decorations. I used to help my parents decorate for family functions."

The door opened, and in walked Daisy. Everyone saw that she wore an expression of sheer distress.

"Well," Oak asked, "is it Ash?"

Daisy slowly shook her head. "No, Grandpa...it's Gary."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

She entered the room and stood right next to the doorway.

"Come in here, Gary," she said.

Gary walked in. When he did, everyone stood straight up. Brock stood still as a statue. Misty opened her eyes wide, cupped her hands over her mouth, and gasped. Professor Oak's curious expression suddenly changed to a combination of shock and concern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was awful. When Gary entered the room, everyone was in complete shock at the sight of him.

His hair and clothes were filthy, but only his clothes looked like they had been ripped to shreds. They also noticed several scrapes and bruises on his bare arms. A gigantic bruise surrounded his right eye, and his left cheek was swelling very badly: both injuries were nearly the size of Poké Balls. Little streams of blood were trickling down from both corners of his mouth. To put it mildly, he was a complete mess.

Professor Oak gently took him by the arm, led him to the sofa, and sat down next to him, while Daisy ran to the kitchen to fetch a wet sponge and two ice packs. Misty sat on the other side of him, and Brock fixed him a cup of tea.

"What in the world happened to you, Gary?" Brock asked as he handed Gary the cup.

Gary took a small sip before answering, "I just got into a fight, that's all." He did his best to sound like his usual tough-guy self, but the slight wavering in his voice gave him away.

Professor Oak, who had his arm around Gary's shoulders, took his face in his hand and gave it a good looking-over. Meanwhile, Daisy came back, wiped his face with the sponge, and put the ice packs over his eye and cheek.

"Hmm...well, these bruises certainly didn't come from a Pokémon battle," Professor Oak said, "You've been in a fist-fight, haven't you?"

Gary coughed, and nodded.

"With whom?"

Gary leaned his head back, and let out a shuddered sigh. Then, without moving, he began to tell them what happened.

* * *

A few minutes after Brock and Misty left the Ketchum household, Gary walked up along the dirt road. He was also heading home after his defeat at the Johto League games, and he was none too happy. His Umbreon walked silently beside its unhappy master; it too felt ashamed of its defeat.

The two travelers stopped at the base of the hill to rest. Gary sat still, looking at the beautiful field of flowers before him. He couldn't stop thinking to himself, "Where did I go wrong this time? How could I lose?"

"Umbre," Umbreon suddenly leapt onto his lap and began to nuzzle his chest.

Gary couldn't help but smile as he gently stroked its black-and-gold fur. Then he stood up - still holding the little creature in his arms - with a look of sheer determination on his face.

"It won't happen again, Umbreon. We're all going to train harder until we're much better. Whether or not Ash just got lucky doesn't matter now; I know the future will be much brighter for us, but only if we work for it, right?"

"Umbre!" Umbreon agreed happily.

At that moment, both thought that they heard a familiar voice laughing and saying:

"Lunch time!"

Gary ran to the top of the hill with Umbreon right behind him. What he saw when stopped made him fume.

At the foot of the hill was Ash's house. Mimie had resumed cleaning the front porch. The sound of a vacuum cleaner told him that Delia was cleaning indoors. Right next to the garden were many other Pokémon, all of whom Gary recognized, eating from little bowls. And right among the entire herd was Ash himself, smiling over his hungry little friends.

"Well, well, well, look who I find here."

Gary, without thinking first, had nimbly slid down the hill and walked over to the group, with Umbreon at his heels.

Ash turned his head and looked surprisingly at Gary, but then he turned back and grinned casually.

"Oh, hi there, Gary."

His acquaintance frowned at this greeting before releasing a haughty smirk.

"I certainly didn't expect you to get here _before_ me."

Ash laughed, "Well, life's full of surprises. Besides, I guess I was more anxious to see my family than you were."

That's where Gary really started to forget himself. "What family? Everyone knows that it takes _three_ to make a family."

Without looking at the speaker, Ash's face fell, "Oh? And I suppose that you, Daisy, and your Grandfather are the perfect family?"

Gary crossed his arms behind his head, "Well, we might not be the 'perfect' family, but at least we are a family."

"Isn't it funny, though," Ash said, in a voice that was increasing in displeasure, "that ever since before we've started training Pokémon, _your_ parents seem to have suddenly...umm...dropped from the public eye? Where are they anyway?"

Gary's face darkened, "Everybody knows they're on that expedition in Africa. Hey, at least I know where _my_ folks are."

Ash clenched his teeth and fists as he heard these words. They cut him. He knew that, even though his father always wrote to him, the letters never said where he was. He took a deep breath, and turned to face Gary. However, the way he spoke made the Pokémon nervous, and they all began to slink away.

"C'mon, Gary, my dad has a big business to run. He can't help it if it takes up so much of his time, and you know it!"

"Face it, Ashy Boy," Gary continued, his voice raised to something like passion, "your dad bailed on you! He bailed on your mom! He bailed on all of us! If he cared anything for us, he could've at least had the decency to call or visit!" While he talked he failed to notice that Ash's face was turning redder by the second.

"You can slang me as much as you want," he said through clenched teeth, "but I don't see why you have bring my father into this pointless conversation! Why can't you just back off, for once!"

"Why can't you just wake up and accept the fact that he's NOT COMING BACK!"

At this point Gary realized, a second too late, the fatal mistake he had just made. He saw Ash's face turn from red to a sick white; the kind of white people look when they are angryI mean _really_ angry, more angry than they dare to be. He also noticed that the eyes seemed to grow increasingly dark, as if they had lost all the sight they had in them.

As Gary watched, his eyes became as large as dinner plates and he slapped both hands over his mouth; a cold sweat ran down his face as he began to speak.

"Hey, look Ash, I...I...I didn't..." Before he could finish his attempt at apologizing, something happened that he would never forget.

Ash, in a blind rage and a roar that sounded very much like a wild Arcanine, lunged right at him. Both boys began to struggle furiously, each tearing at the other's clothes in the process. In the struggle, they both fell to the ground and rolled around in the dusty road, Ash's fingernails tearing at Gary's now bare arms and Gary trying to push him away.

A few seconds later Gary was lying on his back, breathing heavily; Ash was sitting on his stomach. Gary watched as Ash angrily raised his right fist in the air. He was so scared that he almost didn't feel the painful blow as it came down with full force right into his face. The other fist came down the same way, this time into his eye. The pause between punches only lasted three seconds at a time. During this time, Ash was shouting at him, giving him another punch with every word he said:

"DON'T...EVER...TALK...ABOUT...MY...DAD...LIKE...T HAT...EVER...AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, the Pokémon were all cowering near the wall of the house, horrified as they watched their master hurting another human being (except for Snorlax, who had fallen asleep after eating such a big lunch). They had never seen him act this way before...ever.

Suddenly, without thinking first, they all rushed right over to scene, and started to yell at him, telling him to stop:

"MIIIIIME!"

"MEGANIIIIIUUUUUM!"

"CROCONAW!"

"QUIIIIIIILLLLL!"

Delia, upon hearing the commotion, rushed outside to the disaster. She screamed and tried to pull her son off of Gary, begging him to stop, only to get pushed right to the ground during the struggle.

Then Meganium, who wanted Ash to stop just as badly as the others, rushed over and unleashed its Vine Whip upon him. The vines entwined around his arms, legs, feet, wrists, and waist. When he was secured, Meganium tugged at the vines, causing the struggling Ash to fly through the air and land two feet away.

While he struggled to get free of the vines, Meganium used a little Sleep Powder to finally subdue him. He slowly fell into a deep sleep as the glittering powder fell over him like a gentle snowfall...

* * *

"After the Pokémon got him off me," Gary said breathing shakily, "his mom came over to me and asked if I was alright. I told her I was fine and that we had a little misunderstanding. She offered to help me, but I said 'no' and left; I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could before he woke up."

Brock, Misty, Daisy, Professor Oak, and Tracey (who had come in during the story when he heard about what happened) looked at Gary, then to each other, and then back to Gary.

"I swear," Gary continued, tears running down his face, "if I had known he would react like that, I wouldn't have started that."

"You shouldn't have started at all," Daisy told him angrily, "You know it hurts him when someone mentions his father."

"I KNOW!" Gary sobbed, as he let his battered face fall into his hands.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu, very frightened for its young master.

"Toci?" Togepi, being very young, didn't understand the situation and was, therefore, very confused.

Professor Oak gently patted his grandson's shoulder, "It's alright, Gary, we'll go over there and see if he's alright." Then he turned to the others, "Brock, Misty, Tracey, bring Pikachu and Togepi, and let's go." Everyone got up and started to leave.

"I'll come too, Grandpa," Daisy said, "I'm worried about Ash."

"I appreciate your concern, Daisy, but I need you here to take care of your brother. When I come back, I'll give you the details."

Daisy nodded, and the others went out the door. She then took Gary by the hand, and carefully led him into the bathroom, all the while thinking to herself,

"I hope he's alright."

* * *

While all this was happening, Giovanni sat alone in his bedroom at Team Rocket Headquarters. He sat in a large red chair by the fireplace, staring at something in his hands; all the while, deeply lost in thought.

After his "meeting" with Jessie, James, and Meowth, he had them all locked up until he "had further use for them." Later, he had sent one of his Pidgeottos to Pallet Town to observe Ash (the one he sent was an incredibly fast flyer and one whom he knew could get such an assignment done in just a few hours).

He was staring so intensely at the object he was holding that Persian's purrs and its rubbing against his leg were almost unnoticeable; it received a comforting pat on the head in return. Its purrs became louder and more cheerful.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Giovanni turned towards the sound. The Pidgeotto was outside the window, tapping at the glass to come in. He stood up, hastily put the object into a little box on the mantelpiece, walked over, and opened the window.

All at once it flew into the room, and alighted on a large perch in the center. Giovanni then pressed the red button on the wall.

"Yes, sir?" asked the guard who came in.

"Bring me Meowth."

A few minutes later, the guard came back carrying Meowth in his hands.

"Hey, watch the fur, ya big doofus," Meowth shouted as he was dropped onto the floor, "You're dealin' with a rare Pokémon here!"

"Leave us," Giovanni said to the guard, who promptly left the room.

Meowth looked nervously at his Boss (even more nervously at the Persian, who looked menacingly back at him).

"Uhh...gulp...what can I do for ya, Boss?"

Giovanni frowned at him, "Meowth, after our little 'talk', I instructed this Pidgeotto to go to Pallet Town and do a little 'detective work'. Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of Pokémon speech: that's where YOU can be useful."

"Oh," Meowth said suddenly, "Say no more, Boss. I'll have the message for ya in a jiffy."

He then walked over to the Pidgeotto, who just looked down at him.

"So, pal," he began, "what's the story on dis Ash kid?"

And Pidgeotto began to tell its story in its usual "_Pidgo...pidgotto, pidgo,_" with Meowth listening attentively, and Giovanni looking on.

"Uh-huh...yeah...yeah...ya don't say...REALLY? Gee, I didn't tink he could ever do dat...nothin' too serious, I hope...oh, good...is that all?"

Pidgeotto nodded. Meowth turned back to the two spectators.

"Well?" asked an impatient Giovanni.

Meowth cleared his throat, "Well, Boss, it's like dis guy here says: the twerp did get home okay, but afterwards he got into a fight with Oak's grandkid; which, I might add, turned out to include more fists dan woids."

Giovanni turned very pale when he heard this. "Are they both alright? Was anyone seriously hurt!"

"Mainly Oak's boy, Boss (a few bruises here and there), but nothin' too bad. Apparently, the twoip's own Pokémon broke up the fight: a little Sleep Powder and he was sleepin' like a baby."

Giovanni breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then he walked quickly to the wall and pressed the button again.

"Sir?" asked the guard.

"Is my private helicopter ready yet?"

"Yes, sir; just as you ordered, sir."

"Good, because there has been a slight change in my plans for departure: instead of leaving in the morning, I want to leave immediately. Have the pilot ready by the time I get down there; I must pack a few things first. Oh, and have my little 'gift' brought to the helicopter also."

"Yes, sir," said the guard as he turned to go.

"One more thing," interrupted his employer.

The guard turned back around, "Sir?"

"Take Meowth back to his slacker pals in their cell."

"Yes, sir."

"WHAAAAAT!" Meowth screeched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

At that moment the entire party had arrived at Ash's house; all were completely out of breath as Professor Oak calmly knocked on the door. They waited for nearly three minutes before the door opened.

Delia stood right in front of them. Her face was freshly washed and her hair had been combed. She looked at them with her same cheerful smile, but they all knew that she had been crying.

Before Delia could get a word out, Pikachu shot right past her into the house, and was just heading for the stairs to go to Ash's room.

"Pikachu, no!" she called after the little yellow mouse, "Ash is resting right now; he can't be disturbed."

"Pika..." Pikachu stopped dead in its tracks, and slowly walked back to the group, its eyes filling up with tears. Delia picked it up and softly stroked its back.

"Don't worry, Pikachu, Ash is alright; he just needs time to cool off. He'll be awake very soon," she checked her watch, "In half an hour, at the most." Her attention then turned to Professor Oak. "By the way, Samuel, is Gary alright? Is he badly hurt?"

Oak gave a reassuring grin, "I'd say his pride was hurt more than his body, but he'll survive. Anyway, I had already decided to come and see you today, before I received the news. I wanted to talk to you about..." He then took a quick look up the stairs, and then added in a lower voice, "about Ash's birthday party tomorrow."

Delia's face lit up, "Oh, that's right. Let's all discuss this in the living room; I baked some fresh cookies this morning."

As they began to file into the next room, Tracey felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Misty looking at him with concern in her face. He also noticed that she had taken her shoes off.

"What's wrong, Misty?" he proceeded to ask.

"Shh," she whispered, "I'm really worried about Ash, Tracey. I'm going upstairs to check up on him. Can you watch Togepi for me?" She started to hand the little spiked-ball Pokémon to him.

"But, Misty," Tracey whispered, very surprised, "Mrs. Ketchum said we weren't supposed to go up there. If you wake him up, you'll be in big trouble."

"I promise I'll be careful; just watch Togepi for a couple of minutes, please?"

Tracey sighed as he took Togepi in his hands, "Alright, but be very careful."

"I will," she said as she tiptoed towards the foot of the stairs. "Tell them I went to use the bathroom."

Tracey nodded half-heartedly as he went to join the others.

Misty took cautious steps as she climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house. With every step she was afraid of a telltale creek which would cause Delia to come looking. As she climbed, she could hear Professor Oak talking:

"I was thinking of having the party outdoors, just like the one we threw when Ash made the Top Sixteen in the Indigo League two years ago. We could have a big buffet table near the back door of the house...and, of course, the Pokémon are more than welcome to help..." The voices faded as she reached the top.

The windows at both ends of the hallway were closed, allowing very little sunlight to come in, making the area look very eerie. There were four doors, two along each side of the hall; Misty remembered that Ash's room was at the far end on the right, so she walked on.

When she reached the door, she hesitated, unsure of what to expect. Would he wake up when she walked in? Or was he awake already? She then gathered her strength, turned the knob, and slowly opened the door.

The entire room was dark, even darker than in the hall. Misty looked ahead towards the bedroom window: Delia had replaced the old shade with blinds. She tiptoed over, felt for the rod that would adjust the blinds, and proceeded to turn it in her hand. She opened the many slits of plastic to let just the right amount of daylight in; at least enough so that she wouldn't bump into anything and wake the room's sleeping occupant. She looked to her right.

Ash was laying peacefully on his right side; both hands lay in front of him on the bed, just below his chin. He had obviously been tossing and turning, since the quilt was crumbled near the foot. He still wore his hat, but his feet were bare.

Misty just stood there, looking at him, listening to his soft, steady breathing. She smiled, more at him than to herself.

"He looks so peaceful," she thought, "just like the little baby in that picture." Then she noticed his face: three small scratches could be seen on his left cheek, probably from the struggle with Gary. There were scratches on his arms too, but not quite as visible. She also noticed tear stains under his eyes, telling her that he had also been crying.

Misty wiped away her own tears, realizing that she didn't have much time. Gently and carefully, she tugged his hat off (she froze when he gave a low moan) and placed it on the top left (her left) corner of the bed. Next, she took the quilt and placed it carefully over him, covering him up to his chin. Before closing the blinds again, she leaned over, pressed a soft kiss upon his forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Ash," into his ear.

He moved his head only slightly, but thankfully he didn't wake up. So she closed the blinds, tiptoed to the door, took one last look at him, and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

"Misty, are you alright?" Delia asked when Misty joined the others, "You took so long in the bathroom; I thought you might be ill."

Misty gave a chuckle, "I'm alright; just had a little trouble, that's all." She sat down on the couch next to Tracey, who eagerly looked at her. She responded with a smile, one that told him Ash was okay and sleeping comfortably. She smiled at Pikachu too, who smiled back and looked very relieved.

"Well, Misty," Professor Oak said as she helped herself to cookies and milk, "I was just telling Delia how eager you were to help in decorating for the party. Any ideas?"

Misty thought for a moment. "Well, I think we should have lots of colored streamers, as well as balloonsyou know; those Pokémon-shaped balloons they hang up on Kid's Day. And we should have some party games, too..."

"Like 'Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Ponyta'," Brock cut in.

Tracey shook his head, "I don't think that would be age-appropriate for a thirteen-year-old, Brock."

Brock laughed, "Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, how about Bobbing for Apples?"

"I don't think so," Delia giggled, "I still can't get over what happened at his seventh birthday. Remember, Samuel?"

Professor Oak slapped his hand on his head as he laughed, "How could I forget! The children made such a mess; all that splashing and spraying...everyone got so soaked you'd think they've been in a swimming pool!" Everyone started to laugh, unaware of the sound of footsteps in the upstairs hall.

"Ah...it's so nice to take a trip down Memory Lane once in a while," Professor Oak said once they'd all calmed down.

Suddenly, a soft noise echoed from the hallway, causing the whole party to turn their heads. Ash stood there, looking very groggy. His jet-black hair was a little messy, and he blushed bright red as he rubbed his hand on his left cheek (evidently to nurse his scratches). He gave a sheepish look as he said,

"Umm...hi, guys."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu ran over to its young master and jumped nimbly into his arms. This seemed to cheer him up a bit; he smiled at the little yellow mouse he held.

"Hey, Pikachu, were you good at Professor Oak's?"

"Pika-chu," Pikachu nodded.

"Are you feeling any better, Honey?" Delia asked.

Ash walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm not bad. Not great...but not bad."

"Well, would you like some cookies and milk? I baked your favorite: chocolate chip."

Ash didn't feel very hungry at the moment. But, rather than say "no," he smiled and said, "Sure...why not."

Ash just sat there, silently munching his cookie. He was trying so hard to forget what had just happened, but the more he did the more horrible he felt. Without realizing it, he leaned his head against Delia's shoulder.

Delia laid her arm around her son's shoulder. With her other hand she began to stroke the mass of soft, black hair that rested near her cheek.

While the others sat there, pretending not to notice, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my," Delia said as she sat up straight.

Brock started to get up, "Allow me, Mrs. Ketchum, I'll get it for you."

"It's okay, Brock," Ash said suddenly, "I'll get it; it's probably just the mailman." Before anyone could say a word, Ash got up and walked to the door.

"Huh...Daisy?" Ash said when he saw the pretty girl from Oak's Lab standing right in front of him. In her arms, she carried a medium-sized rectangular package; it was wrapped in shiny blue gift wrap printed with snowflakes, and tied with a gold ribbon.

"Hiya, Ash," Daisy replied with a smile, "I came to see how you were feeling, and..." she then held out the package in both hands, "to wish you a Happy Birthday. I know it's a little early, but I thought you might like this right now."

Ash tried hard to repress a giggle when he saw the wrapping paper.

Daisy laughed, "I'm sorry, but Christmas wrap was all I could find. I'm going to go shopping later, though."

Ash reached for the gift. "Thanks, Daisy, I really..." Suddenly, he stopped. Ash peered over Daisy's shoulder and realized she wasn't alone.

Gary was standing right behind her. He had recently taken a shower (the smell of lavender soap was unmistakable) and had some fresh clothes put on. The numerous scratches on his arms had been cleaned so well that they were hardly visible. The swelling in his face had reduced considerably; the bruises were still there, but they looked more pinkish than black-and-blue.

Ash also noticed that Gary wasn't even looking at him, but was actually looking at the ground. He also seemed to notice a little shame and sadness on his face. Ash's eyebrows lowered, but, strangely, he didn't feel angry at all. In fact, he felt just as sad as Gary probably was.

Daisy broke the silence, "Oh, by the way, this guy here has something to tell you, so I think I'll leave you two alone for a while. Say, do you know where everyone else is?"

Without taking his eyes off of Gary, the words "living room" softly broke from Ash's lips. Daisy started to head down the hall when she noticed her brother's hesitation.

"Gary," she said sternly, "get inside and close the door; it's a little windy outside." Then she disappeared into the next room.

Gary shut the door as he came in. For a moment both boys neither spoke to nor looked at each other. The long pause made them feel terribly uncomfortable. Suddenly, Gary let out a long sigh and began to speak.

"Um...Ash? L...Look...I...I...well, what I mean to say is...uh...after the Pokémon battle...I guess I was still a little...I wasn't thinking...and...Oh, this is too hard! Look, Ash, what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry."

Upon hearing this, Ash's face softened. He walked over to Gary and put a hand on his shoulder. Gary cringed.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite this time," Ash said. "Actually..._I'm_ the one who should be sorry; I guess I wasn't thinking either." He then added, in a lower voice, "Just between you and me...I was almost thinking the same things you said about Dad. I try not to believe it, but sometimes it's just so hard."

Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing. All his life he had always considered Ash as someone who never had a care in the world, who was always so happy and free-spirited; yet, there he stood, hearing Ash confess that he thought his father would _never_ come back. It was almost too overwhelming to bear.

Once more, Gary forgot to think first: with a comforting smile on his face he lunged forward, encircled his arms around Ash, and gave him a small squeeze. Ash was startled at first, but then smiled and did the same. At that moment they were silent; no longer as rivals, but as friends.

A few minutes later, Ash and Gary joined the others in the living room. Everyone was so glad to know that they had patched things up.

Just then, Misty said, "Hey, Ash, why don't you open Daisy's present?"

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "we want to see what it is."

Ash hesitated as Daisy laid the gift in his lap. "Gosh, guys, it's a little early. Do you think I should?"

"YES!" they all cried. Ash laughed as he held up the gift.

The box, he noticed, was too small and too heavy to contain clothes. Actually, it felt like wood rather than cardboard. As he tore off the wrapping, they all began to see what it was.

The box _was_ made of wood, but it wasn't really a box: it was a small cabinet. Inside they could see four tiny, blue-colored glass bottles, what looked like an oil diffuser, and a set of six little tea candles.

Misty realized something; "Hey, Daisy," she asked, "isn't this an Aromatherapy kit?"

Daisy smiled, "That's right, Misty." Then she turned to Ash, "You see, you put a little water into the diffuser here, and then you add exactly twelve drops of the oil you want. Next, you put the candle into the hole down here, light it, and it releases the fragrance into the air."

"This is wonderful, Daisy," Delia exclaimed, "Ash could use a little relaxation now and then."

"Mom..." Ash said as he turned Daisy. "Thanks, Daisy, this is great."

Since she was looking over his left shoulder, Ash leaned his head near hers and planted a quick kiss on her right cheek. Daisy giggled (as did everyone else) and turned bright red.

"Hey," exclaimed Gary, half playfully, half annoyed, "What did I say a while back about kissing my sister?"

Misty and Brock just stared at him when he said this.

"You mean he's done this before?" Misty asked.

Ash, pretending not to hear her question, smiled menacingly (with a touch of humor) at Gary. "Careful, pal; you wouldn't want me to have another _episode_ now, would you?"

"On second thought," Gary said hastily, "never mind."

Both boys laughed. After wondering what was so funny, everyone else started laughing as well.

* * *

Later that night, Ash lay asleep in his bed, with Pikachu curled up comfortably at the foot. His new oil diffuser had filled the room with the warm scent of chamomile. The rest of his present rested on his writing desk, which was near the door.

Because of the hot summer night, his mom let him leave the window open. Ash had fallen asleep listening to the soothing night sounds: crickets chirping, Hoothoots hooting, even the trickling waters of the river could be heard.

Around two in the morning, however, a different sound disturbed the peaceful night. Ash slept on at first, but then he slowly became aware of it and woke up. It was a noise he had not heard since his adventures in the Orange Islands: it was the sound of a helicopter.

Ash got up and looked out the window. Even with the full moon shining in the sky it was still too dark to see where it was, but Ash could tell by the sound.

It was coming from the woods.

"Pika?"

Pikachu woke up and found its master standing by the window. It jumped off the bed and onto the windowsill to see what he was looking at.

Normally, most people wouldn't even care if a helicopter was nearby. Yet, who ever heard of hearing one close to their home at two in the morning? Something told Ash the same thing, and it also told him to go check it out. Without taking the time to get dressed, and with Pikachu following close behind, he slowly opened his door and tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs.

He could hear snoring as he cautiously made his way to the bottom. Then he remembered that Misty and Brock agreed to sleep in the living room; Misty was on the couch, Brock was on the floor (in his sleeping-bag).

"C'mon, Pikachu," Ash whispered to his companion, as he edged the front door open.

"Pi pika pika," Pikachu whispered back. The two friends, still on tiptoes, made their way outside and shut the door behind them.

They both started down the dirt path towards the woods; a slow walk at first, just so they wouldn't make so much noise. Then, something stirred inside of Ash, which caused him to walk a little faster. Faster. Faster. Finally, he broke out into a run, with Pikachu running to keep up. He didn't know what it was that told him to do so, but Ash realized that the entire moment seemed familiar. The last time he had run down this particular path, it was raining, and he was crying. Now, the night was clear, and he was more concerned than upset. At that moment, he stopped.

Ash was standing on the same cliff he had stood on almost seven years ago. Looking down he could see the dark mass of trees that were the woods, and yet, all was as quiet as it had been hours before: the helicopter could not be heard anymore. Ash guessed that it had flown away before he got there.

"Pika...chu..."

Ash felt Pikachu tug at his leg. The little yellow mouse was apparently nervous about being outside so late, for it was shaking with fear. Ash heard the wind whistle through the trees nearby as he looked at his watch: 2:45 AM.

"Yeah, you're right," he told Pikachu, "There's nothing to see here. Let's go back." They both turned around to head back home. Suddenly, Ash stopped.

The whistling was heard again. However, that time, it didn't sound like the wind. The whistling began again. This time, Ash was sure it wasn't the wind: he'd heard a tune in that whistle; a tune he remembered hearing long ago. Turning back, he felt his heart literally leap into his throat.

A small beam of light appeared from the darkness of the forest; it was from a lantern. Carrying the lantern in one hand was a man; in his other hand was what looked like a medium-sized carrier. He wore the kind of clothes that hikers usually wear: hiking boots, kaki shorts and shirt, and a special kind of knapsack (the kind that also holds your sleeping-bag). The man wasn't alone either: a Pokémon was walking beside him at a steady pace, but Ash still couldn't see what species it was.

As he looked on, hope surged through Ash's body at lightning speed. He wanted to believe who that man was; and yet, he still wasn't sure. Words were unable to come out of his mouth for a while. But then, one word came out; it came out so softly that not even he could hear it.

"...Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ash's eyes filled to overflowing with tears, and yet he was literally quivering with happiness. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing: his father, George Ketchum, coming back home, back to his friends, to his family...to _him_.

At that moment, all Ash could think about was running right into his dad's arms and giving him the biggest hug he had ever given - in fact, he did just that! He sprang forward, almost forgetting that the entire hillside under the cliff was covered with rocks. But, by the time he remembered, it was too late. As he slid down the hill, the smaller rocks cut his bare feet, and when he was at least a foot from the ground he tripped over a large stone, causing him to fall flat on his face, right onto the grass below. Pikachu had jumped nimbly from rock to rock, and frantically checked Ash to make sure he was all right.

The minute Ash stood up, he winced; his left ankle had become injured in the fall. However, he was far too excited to even care. Forgetting how much it hurt, he still managed to resume his run (limping as he did so), despite Pikachu's protests. He then noticed that they were on the dirt road, just under the cliff. Straight ahead he could see the bright beacon that his father held.

"DAAAAAAAD!" Ash cried out, laughing happily as well as crying.

George, at first, did not even know who was coming towards him at such high speed, followed by a tiny Pokémon. He shined the light in that direction, and his eyes opened wide as he noted the familiar features: the raven-black hair, the olive complexion, and (most of all) those brown eyes that always sparkle with innocence and laughter. George nearly dropped what he was holding (lantern and all) when he finally realized who it was. Hastily placing the articles on the ground, he ran right towards Ash, tears of joy flowing from his own eyes.

"Ash! Ash, I'm right here, son!"

They reached for each other with open arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Finally, after seven long years apart, father and son were together again.

George picked Ash up under the arms, lifted him off the ground (grunting as he did so, for he could not believe how much the boy had grown in seven years), and twirled around in three full circles, with Ash's hands on his shoulders. Both came to a complete stop, sank to their knees, and locked into what was probably the biggest hug in history; Ash's arms were entwined around his father's neck, while George gathered his son's mid-section into his own arms.

"Dad...you're home," Ash sobbed.

"Yes, son," George said softly, "I'm home."

In this fashion George ran his fingers through Ash's hair and pressed a hearty kiss on his right cheek. Ash could feel the wetness on his dad's face as it mingled with his own happy tears.

Then, George checked himself, and placed Ash right in front of him so as to look into his face, "Ash, is everything all right? Why are you out here so early in the morning?"

Ash wiped his eyes and observed the look of worry in his father's face.

"I'm okay, Dad; it's just that...well...I heard a helicopter coming from the woods. I thought it was strange to hear a helicopter around here so late, so I came to check it out."

"You didn't think of waking your mother?"

"Um...well, I...I...I had Pikachu with me."

"Pika chu, pika," Pikachu nodded cheerfully.

George smiled at the little mouse, but then turned back to Ash, "Still, you should have at least told your mother you were going out, or at least let her know that something was out here. Normally, I would be very disappointed in you...but, for now, I'll let it go."

Ash hung his head as his dad talked, but then perked up at the last sentence. "Wait a minute," he said suddenly, "you must've heard it too, right?"

George looked startled, "W-Well, yes...I did, but I didn't want to get too involved in whatever was happening, so I kept walking." Then he remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot," He turned around, without getting up, and whistled.

The Pokémon that traveled with him had walked calmly to the pair. It was gently carrying the carrier towards them in its mouth (by the handle), and holding the lantern in its tail. When it reached them, Ash was able to identify what species of Pokémon it was. He recognized the sleek coat, the piercing eyes, the paws, the whiskers, and what looked like a red jewel in the middle of its forehead. Pikachu recognized the species too: it was a Persian.

"Wow, Dad," he exclaimed, "where'd you get that cool Persian?"

Before he could answer, George yawned, "Later, son; right now, I want to go back home and get some well-deserved sleep."

Ash yawned too, "Yeah, me too. C'mon, let's go home before everyone wakes...OW!" He had just started to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Ash sank back to the ground holding his foot.

George immediately leaned closer and looked at his ankle, "My goodness, what did you do to yourself?"

"I just...twisted it - it's really not that bad."

"Oh, it's bad all right: it's starting to swell. And look at both your feet - did you run all the way here without any shoes?"

Ash hung his head again and nodded.

George looked disapprovingly at Ash, but then he smiled and chuckled to himself. "Ho hooo boy, little man, I don't know why, but I find it very hard to believe that you are able to hurt yourself just when you've turned thirteen. Oh well, it looks like we'll be going to bed a little later than we planned." Just then, he turned around, rested Ash's stomach on his back, wrapped an arm around each leg, and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey, Dad," Ash said, sounding both surprised and amused, "what are you doing? I'm too big for piggy-back rides."

"Persian," he said to his Pokémon companion, "I'll need you to carry the lantern and carrier for a little while longer."

"Reeooow," Persian nodded as it picked up the articles once again (Ash thought he'd seen the carrier move that time). Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, and the party set off.

"By the way, Dad," Ash inquired, "what exactly _is_ in that carrier?"

George smiled, "Uh-uh-uh; you'll have to wait until later this afternoon."

"Awwww," Ash whined, clearly disappointed.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, a small streak of crimson could be seen on the horizon. With Ash still on his back, George slowly opened the door, and they all went in.

George slipped off his boots and carried Ash to his bedroom. Fortunately, no one was up yet, but Brock's snoring could still be heard. As they went upstairs, Ash explained to him that his friends were staying the night in the living room.

In the bedroom, George sat Ash on the bed. After retrieving the lantern from Persian, he reached into his knapsack, and pulled out a roll of white gauze bandage and a bag full of herbs. Then he took out his canteen and a small towel.

"What are those for?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to clean your feet," he replied, and proceeded to do so. When they were dry he took some of the herbs, rubbed them in both hands, and applied them to Ash's ankle. Then he took the bandage and wrapped it around the ankle, from above the swollen area to the arch of the foot, and tied both ends together.

"Is that too tight for you?" George asked.

Ash shook his head, "No, it's fine."

"Good. Now, I want you to try and get some sleep while it's still dark." George helped Ash get under the blanket. Then he tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead, "Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad."

Ash fell asleep almost immediately, with Pikachu near his head. George unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor and, with Persian near his feet, fell asleep himself in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ...

"I can't believe the Boss would just go off like that!" said a sky-blue haired man. He was dressed in a black TR uniform, as was the female companion he was talking to.

"Relax, Butch," said the girl, who played with her blonde pigtails, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could somehow let some information slip about where we are, Cassidy!" Butch exclaimed, "Then we'll have cops all over the place. I don't believe it...all this fuss over some brat!"

"Calm down; the Boss may be eccentric sometimes, but at least he's not stupid. Trust me on this one, if anything bad was going to happen, he would have contacted HQ by now, wouldn't he?"

Butch maintained his scowl. "Okay," but then he muttered, "I still have a bad feeling about all this, though..."

* * *

The sun rose slowly over all of Pallet Town. All was quiet, the inhabitants still enjoying the sweet bliss of an early morning slumber. In the nearby woods all the Bug and Bird Pokémon rose from their little nests and began their search for food. In the river all the Water creatures came out from under the rocks, splishing and splashing, to look for breakfast.

Suddenly, the silence of the morning was disturbed by two unfamiliar noises...

"VAROOOM!"

"RREEEEOOOOWWWWW!"

In the Ketchum household, Ash, Pikachu, and George sat straight up in their beds, clearly startled by the noise.

"Pika Pii!" asked Pikachu.

"Hey, what's going on...Huh!" Ash exclaimed.

"What on Earth is all the ruckus about...Persian, what are you doing!" George shouted in amazement.

The two humans and the little mouse just sat there, their eyes and mouths wide open. Persian had perched itself right on Ash's desk, claws extended as far as they could go, back arched (the fir literally standing on end), eyes afire, and hissing and caterwauling like an alley cat. A few feet away, a frightened Mimie was trying to keep it at bay with the vacuum cleaner (which, I might add, was turned ON).

Ash and Pikachu hopped out of bed and took the vacuum away from Mimie while George attempted to settle Persian down.

"Mimie," said Ash angrily, "how many times do I have to tell you not to vacuum my room so early - especially when I have company over!"

"Easy now...settle down, girl," George calmly told his little friend. Once Persian had relaxed a bit, he soon marveled over Mimie. "Ash, when did you get a Mr. Mime?"

Ash blushed, "Oh, it's not mine, it's Mom's. Long story; I'll tell you about it some other time."

Persian then directed a low growl at Mimie, who instantly fled the room, completely scared out of its wits. The whole group giggled as it ran out, until Pikachu noticed that Ash was actually standing on _both_ feet.

"Pika chu? Pika pika?" it asked, pointing to his ankle.

George noticed too, "Is your ankle feeling anymore pain, son?"

Ash suddenly remembered what happened the previous night; he then raised his foot and pressed the ankle gently.

"Well...I feel something, but it's not pain."

George nodded, "That's good; it means that the Aloe Vera is working."

Just then, the sweet aroma of chocolate and buttermilk passed through their noses, and they heard Delia calling from the kitchen.

"Ash, time for breakfast!"

"Alright," Ash shouted, "Chocolate-chip pancakes!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

"Mm-mm-mm," said George, rubbing his stomach, "My angel-girl makes the _best_ pancakes in all of Kanto."

Ash laughed, "I can vouch for that." He got dressed quickly, combed his hair, and started to head downstairs with Pikachu; but then stopped.

"Dad, do you think you could wait here for a bit? I want to surprise everybody - especially Mom."

George smiled, "Of course, son. I have to take care of something here anyway, but Persian and I will wait for you."

"Thanks, Dad, you're the best!" Ash and Pikachu ran out the door.

As George watched them leave he smiled, but then his face fell and he thought to himself, "Not really."

* * *

Ash bounded into the kitchen (followed by his little friend) just as Delia was pouring some more pancake batter into a hot pan; a stack of fresh, hot pancakes was sitting on the counter next to her, waiting to be served. Sitting at the table were Misty (holding Togepi), Brock, and...Tracey?

"Hey, Tracey, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, good-morning, Ash," Tracey replied, "I wanted to stop by and see how everyone was doing." As Ash walked over to the table Tracey suddenly added, "By the way, how's your foot?"

Everyone looked at Tracey, then at Ash. All Ash could do was look at him with surprise. He knew that Tracey was an experienced Pokémon Watcher, but he never imagined that he would notice something as unnoticeable as a minor foot injury. Ash smiled as he quickly thought up an excuse.

"Um, I just bumped my ankle falling out of bed last night; it's really nothing serious. How did you notice?"

"Well," Tracey answered, "when you came in, I noticed the irregularity in the way you walked. But I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Ash replied cheerfully.

"I've got a question, too," Brock said, "this morning I thought I heard a cat in your room; there was this terrible shriek...like a wild Meowth, or something."

"More like a scared Persian," Ash muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Err…I said it must've been your imagination."

Everyone secretly wondered why Ash was in such a good mood, and yet so jumpy, but no one said anything out loud.

"Okay, everybody," Delia walked to the table with the plate of pancakes, "breakfast is served."

The four children and the Pokémon eyed the meal greedily, licking their lips as they did so.

"Wow, Mrs. Ketchum, these look great," said Misty.

"Yeah, not even I can make 'em this good," said Brock.

"They sure do smell delicious," Tracey agreed.

Delia giggled and her color rose, "Why thank you, guys...Ash, what's wrong?" She noticed that her son was out in the hallway, looking up at the top of the stairs.

"Wait, Mom," he said hastily, "don't serve anything yet."

"Why not?" everyone asked.

"Because, I've got a big surprise for you all - and I know you'll be _very_ surprised, Mom. Wait a sec, I'll be right back," and he ran upstairs.

"A surprise for me? Ooo, this is quite exciting," Delia said.

"What was that all about?" Brock asked.

"How should I know?" Misty smirked.

"Ash is up to something," Tracey observed.

Several minutes passed before Ash came back downstairs, "Okay, everybody, close your eyes."

"What for?" Misty was first in asking.

"C'mon, please?"

The group either closed or covered their eyes (Misty grunted annoyingly as she hid hers), and waited.

"Okay," they heard Ash say, "You can look now."

They all opened their eyes: Brock and Tracey stood up sharply, and Misty and Delia covered their mouths and gasped.

Holding Ash's hand was George. He had taken off his hiking gear and put on some fresh clothes: a plain-white T-shirt, navy-blue sweatpants and similar-colored sneakers. He had just brushed his black hair, and his face was pink and slightly moist (telling them that he had just washed it). Standing next to his right leg, purring softly, was Persian.

No one knew quite what to say, they seemed to have mixed feelings about Ash's "surprise"; caution, happiness, and shock seemed to be rolled up into one indescribable emotion.

George gave each of his son's friends a pleasant smile. Then he looked at Delia, and saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He gave her an even brighter smile.

"I know those beautiful eyes anywhere," he said as he opened his arms out to her, "How've you been, my angel-girl?"

Delia laughed (though it sounded more like a sob than a laugh) as she ran into his arms. She entwined hers around his neck, and pressed her lips onto his. George gathered her closer to him.

"Well, Mom," Ash interrupted, "what do you think? Do you like your surprise?"

Delia looked at Ash happily, despite her tear-stained face, "I love it, sweetheart. Thank you." Then she checked herself and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I ask you, where are my manners? George, these are Ash's friends: Misty (and her Pokémon, Togepi), Brock, and Tracey. Guys, this is my husband, George."

"How do you do, sir?" they all said together.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," George said as he shook hands with each child.

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by a low, yet loud, grumbling. The three teenagers immediately looked in Ash's direction.

Ash stared blankly at them, "What? It wasn't me this time."

George chuckled, "I'm sorry, that was me; I never had supper last evening."

"Well then," Delia said, "let's all have some chocolate-chip pancakes, and have a 'double celebration'."

"A _double celebration_?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered, "MY birthday, and Dad's homecoming!"

Everyone agreed, sat down at the table, and started to fill their plates and glasses with hot pancakes and cold milk.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

As they all sat there eating, Misty, Brock, and Tracey each told George their stories, as George listened with the greatest interest.

"Well, Tracey, I'd have to say that what you're doing is a great accomplishment. Not all young people your age get a chance to travel the world and study different Pokémon. You should be very proud."

"Thank you very much, sir," Tracey replied.

"So, your old man is the Pewter Gym Leader again?" he asked when he heard Brock's tale, "I haven't seen Flint since school. I'll have to remember to give him a call later; I bet there's never a dull moment with all those children." He laughed, as did everyone else, "And Pokémon breeding! Well, it appears you and I share the same dream. Perhaps we can work together, someday."

Brock's eyes sparkled at the thought, "Really? That would be great!"

"As for you, young lady," he said to Misty, "I know it's not easy feeling like you're in your sisters' shadows. Still, you - as well as Brock - should consider yourselves lucky to even _have_ siblings: our family has a history of having only one child born; if we wanted more, we had to adopt. So, you both should think of each of your siblings as a blessing, not a burden."

Ash looked at George, "This is the first time I've heard that: only ONE kid?"

George nodded seriously, "My side of the family had eight generations of single-child families: it's quite sad, to tell you the truth."

Misty thought for a moment, "I'm sorry to hear that. And I guess you're right: my sisters are annoying at times but, hey…I can't help loving them anyway."

"And I certainly have no regrets," Brock said, "I've had to take care of all my brothers and sisters since my mom died, and I've enjoyed every day with them."

"I agree," Delia said, "There is no greater joy in life than to be with family."

"Well then," George stood and raised his glass (everyone else followed suit), "here's to family."

"To family!"

"PIKA!"

"Toci toci priii!"

The clinking sound of glasses filled the room.

* * *

An hour later, Ash, Pikachu, Persian, and George were sitting on the couch in the living-room. Ash was showing his dad all the Badges he had won on his previous adventures (including his Orange League trophy), when Delia came into the room. 

"George, the children and I need to get something at the Lab. We shouldn't be more than half an hour. Could you and Ash stay here and...look after the house?" During that time, Ash had turned his back to put his trophy away; Delia chose that moment to send George a quick wink.

"Sure, angel-girl, what ever you say," he replied as he sent a wink back to her (he had clearly gotten the picture).

The two Pokémon looked at each other and chuckled softly: they knew what was going on with their human pals.

Delia walked over and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, hon, you're a prince," and she walked out the front door. Misty (still holding Togepi in her arms), Brock, and Tracey were waiting for her on the front porch.

"Well?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Don't worry," Delia said with a gleam in her eye, "Ash doesn't suspect a thing."

"Great," chimed Brock, "Now, let's get to the Lab and get started." The whole group then set off for Professor Oak's Lab at a steady pace, increasing speed as they got farther from the house.

* * *

That afternoon... 

"Hey, Mimie," Ash asked, "do you see Mom and the others yet?"

Mimie looked out the window, shook its head, and replied, "Mime, mime."

Ash flopped back on the couch. He was bored, and growing increasingly impatient at his friends' delay. George had made them all a lunch of macaroni and cheese, and was in the kitchen putting the dishes away (Ash had helped wash them, and was sent into the living-room as soon as he was finished). There was nothing good on TV, Mimie had knocked the radio to the floor while it was dusting, and he had lost three games of chess in a row to his dad. It wasn't fair: it was his birthday, and, aside from George and the Pokémon, there was no one around to celebrate with him: no gifts, no cake, no ANYTHING.

All the while, Pikachu was riding Persian around the room like a pony: both were having the time of their lives.

Ash was finally fed up. "Dad," he called "what time is it?"

George was looking at his watch as he came into the room, "Let's see…it's almost three o'clock."

"Ugh...They've been gone since ten! What's taking so long?"

George smiled an amused smile as he saw Ash's frustration. "Calm down, tiger; maybe something came up."

Ash sat up, frowning at him, "Like what?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. Let me call and find out." He went to the phone near the fire place and proceeded to dial the Lab's number.

"That's strange," said George (feigning concern) as he hung up, "I'm getting nothing but static."

Ash stood up in a flash and headed toward the door, "Something's up over there."

"Wait a minute, let's not jump to any conclusions. After all, we don't know for sure if there is anything wrong."

"Even so, we should check it out." Ash put on his hat and started to tie his sneakers in a big rush.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." George then turned to the Pokémon, "You three had better come along too."

"Pika chu," Pikachu nodded.

"Meow," Persian said.

"Mime...mime," Mimie said as it stared nervously at Persian.

When the five got to the lab, they noticed that all the lights were off inside. They went up to the front door and rang the bell, but no one answered. George then tried the doorknob...the hinges creaked as it opened with ease.

"It wasn't locked," Ash said. He was clearly getting worried.

George shook his head, "Come on, and stay close to me."

The entire group went cautiously from room to room. Everything was dark and uninhabited, including the Lab itself; not even a single Pokémon was around.

"Do you think Team Rocket was here?"

"I'm not sure, Ash," George replied, "Let's keep looking around...wait, what's that?"

The back door was just ahead of them. From the other side they could hear rustling noises. A faint light, and a shadow or two, could be seen through the crack. Ash, George, and the three Pokémon crept up to the door quietly. George grabbed the doorknob and quickly jerked the door open. Ash jumped back, his eyes wide open with both confusion and shock...

"SURRRPRIIIIISE!"

Ash was thunderstruck. He was in such a state of shock that he failed to notice his surroundings, but George, Pikachu, Persian and Mimie saw everything.

Tall poles decorated with long colored streamers, and topped off with different Pokémon-shaped balloons, were arranged in a circle around the open field. Inside the circle, several tables and chairs were organized in a similar fashion; each was covered with a large rainbow-colored tablecloth. The longest table stood just outside the door (on the left side): it was stocked with salads, sandwiches, fruits, punch, cookies, and a chocolate cake nearly the same length and width as a coffee table. At one end, a large cooler filled with ice, ice cream, and every kind of soda known to man, was sitting on the grass; at the other end was a huge pile of brightly wrapped presents heavily guarded by two Nidorinas and two Nidorinos.

In the very center of the area was a large mass of people and Pokémon. Friends and neighbors, including Delia, Misty, Brock, Gary, Daisy, Tracey, Professor Oak, and many others, stood there with the biggest smiles imaginable.

What made Ash snap out of it was some other people in the crowd; he recognized them. From Kanto there were the Cerulean Sisters (Misty's older sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily), Brock's family (Flint and all his younger children), Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina and her parents, Koga and his sister Aiya, and Blaine. From Johto were Professor Elm, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, and Clair. Nearly every Gym Leader he battled had come, bringing their Pokémon, to celebrate his thirteenth birthday. It really blew him away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASH!" they all shouted.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Delia said as she ran over to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Do you like _your_ surprise?"

For a moment, Ash was lost for words. The return of his father the previous night was enough of a surprise, but all these people who had come to wish him a happy birthday; his happiness was so great that he almost passed out. In fact, he almost did until George grabbed him by the shoulders. Without noticing, Ash broke out in a smile. More happy tears fell down his cheeks as he looked first at his parents, and then his friends.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad - all of you."

Then, out of nowhere, there was a clicking sound and a bright flash, followed by a familiar voice saying, "What an emotional moment; this will make a great shot!"

Ash didn't have to look at the person to know who it was, "TODD!"

Todd Snap, a Pokémon photographer and one of Ash's best friends, ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, buddy, why the tears?" Todd asked, "It's your birthday, you should be happy."

"Of course I'm happy," Ash laughed, "Why do you think I'm laughing?"

A girl with aquamarine pigtails, two Dittos standing beside her, spoke up from a couple of meters away, "More like bawling, Ashy Boy."

"Duplica," Ash said, "You're here too!" He ran over to her and the two friends shook hands.

"Are you kidding?" Duplica said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's not everyday that one of my pals officially becomes a teenager." Then she noticed George and said, "Hey, who's that man over there with your mom?"

"Huh? Oh, that's my dad, George Ketchum. He just arrived early this morning."

"What do you mean by 'early'?" said another voice. Ash looked and saw a boy who was around his age, and who dressed similarly but with different clothes. Perched on his shoulder was a Pikachu.

"Richie, Sparky!" Both boys laughed and locked in a big hug, while the two Pikachus did the same. "It's great to see ya!"

"It's great to see you too, Ash," said Richie, "but you didn't answer my question: when you said 'early', did you mean 'early' as in after you woke up, or 'early' as in before you woke up?"

"I mean before the SUN was up!" Ash laughed. Everyone else laughed heartily, but then, Lt. Surge spoke up,

"Hey, everybody, what do ya say we grab a bite ta eat before all that food goes ta waste?"

The entire party agreed and began to grab some plates.

An hour later, the adults were all sitting at their tables talking to one another, while the youngsters were either running around on the grass with their Pokémon or making up games to play. Bugsy suggested a race between the Pokémon and their trainers, but many thought that it wouldn't be fair. Then Gary suggested a game of Musical Chairs, with the humans and Pokémon playing together: everyone liked this idea, including Bugsy.

While Gary was indoors looking for his CD player, Ash felt a tug at his shirt. One of Brock's little brothers, named Tommy, was smiling at him and trying to pull him away from the group.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" Ash asked

"Come over here, Ash," was the reply.

"Why?"

Tommy stopped tugging and looked at him, "Our family has a birthday tradition, and we want to share it with you."

Ash smiled, "Really? What is it?"

"Come on and you'll see," Tommy said and grabbed his hand again. He led Ash to where the rest of his brothers and sisters had gathered. In the middle of the bunch was a single chair, which they made him sit in. Ash, thinking that they had snuck him a gift and were going to give it to him, had closed his eyes, but what they really did startled him so much that he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"One...two...three..." All the children had grabbed the chair, and started lifting it off the ground and then putting it down again, counting as they did so. Ash didn't know why they were doing this, but it made him feel like he was riding a boat on a rough sea. What made it worse was that he had eaten not too long ago, and his stomach was already starting to turn.

"Seven...eight...nine..."

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Ash managed to ask.

"Twelve...thirteen!"

"And here's one for good luck," Tommy said as they raised his chair one more time, and then settled it back on solid ground. Ash stood up immediately, putting a hand on his heart, and laughed.

"Wow," Ash breathed, "that was definitely...interesting. Thanks, guys."

All the children were cheering. Ash then saw Gary come out of the building, carrying his CD player, and walked over to where they were setting up for Musical Chairs.

Just then, Delia walked up to them, "Sorry, guys, but that will have to wait until later. It's time to cut the cake."

"YEAH!" they all cheered as they ran over to the buffet table.

Everybody stared at the cake with great anticipation. It was covered with white vanilla frosting, and decorated with multi-colored flowers made of icing. In the very center were the words "_Happy Birthday Ash_" in red and blue letters; on each side was a picture of Pikachu, waving. Delia had already placed thirteen candles on it, and Professor Oak was in the process of lighting them.

Everyone who was there gathered around and started singing:

"_Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday, dear Ash,  
Happy birthday to you."_

Then they all clapped as Professor Oak lit the last candle.

"Make a wish, honey," Delia said.

Ash closed his eyes, and made his wish. After what seemed like minutes he opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew as hard as he could; all the candles were extinguished in one breath. There was a much louder cheer as Gary handed Ash the carving knife.

"Here, Ash, you're supposed to cut and pass out the very first piece."

Ash nodded as he took the knife. He thought for a moment, and cut a square piece off the top right corner; Todd was snapping pictures as he did so. As he scooped the slice onto a paper plate, and Delia scooped some fudge swirl ice cream next to it, everyone wondered who would get it. Many of them were quite surprised when he walked over to George, handed him the plate of cake and ice cream, smiled, and said,

"Welcome home, Dad."

Happy smiles broke from their faces as they watched George take the plate from Ash, wrap him up in a hug, and say,

"Thank you, son."

* * *

Because of the number of guests, the cake was gone in a matter of minutes. It was now time for Ash to open his gifts. 

While Delia was trying to ease the stubborn Pokémon guarding the presents, George crept up to her while no one was looking.

"Angel-girl, I left something back at the house for Ash. I'll only be a few minutes, but I don't want Ash to worry."

Delia smiled, "It's alright, I'll tell him where you went. Just don't be too long, okay?"

George kissed her lips and smiled back, "Team Rocket couldn't keep me away."

"Make sure they don't," she called as he ran off, with Persian close behind him.

The center of the field was covered with many beach blankets; everyone was going to sit on the grass and watch the unwrapping.

Each person took their present and found a spot to sit. Ash sat on the north side with his mother and friends.

Brock and his family went first:

"This is from us," he said. Brock handed Ash a small box tied up with a gold ribbon. When it was opened, it revealed a tiny Pikachu statue made entirely out of amberite.

"How cool," Ash said with delight, "Thanks, Brock - to you and your family."

"You're welcome, Ash," said Flint.

"I'm next," Misty cut in as she handed him a small, square-shaped present, "This is from me and my sisters."

Ash opened his eyes wide when he unwrapped it: it was a CD; more specifically, the latest album of his favorite trio, BBMak.

"This is great! Thanks, girls!"

* * *

While Ash was finishing up the first half of his presents, George had walked out of the house, carrying the carrier in one hand, with Persian walking beside him. 

"We got what we came for, girl. Now, let's get back to the party."

"Meow," Persian replied, and they walked slowly back towards the Lab.

* * *

A few minutes later... 

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed as he gazed at his gift from Clair: a chess set; each piece, made of pure silver and accented with a tiny crystal, was molded into little figures of dragons, wizards, elves, trolls, and the like. "Thanks, Clair, I love it!"

"You'll definitely have fun playing chess with those," Clair said with a smile as she sat back down.

Ash carefully laid the chess set with all his other gifts: books, little figurines, games, a set of Tarot Cards from Morty, clothes, etc.

"Well," Professor Oak announced, "I believe that's everyone."

"Wait," Delia interrupted, "George isn't back yet."

"Did someone mention me?" Everyone turned to see George walking through the yard towards Ash, who instantly noticed the carrier in his hand.

"So whatever's in there _is_ for me," Ash said, clearly filled with excitement, "I can't wait."

As George handed the carrier to his son he said, "Mind you, it took me a lot of searching before I finally found one. So, be sure to take good care of it."

Ash nodded and opened the top half, and what he saw astonished not only him but his guests as well.

The first thing everyone saw was a pair of long, brown, furry ears pop out. Next came a tail, also brown, but with a small splash of lighter brown on the tip. The head came out more slowly. It was the cutest face anyone could ever see; those small, dark eyes sparkled with as much innocence as Ash's own eyes. Around its neck, the fur was fluffy, and a light, almost whitish, brown; much like the tip of its tail. It was also clear that it was still young, for it was very little, and very shy.

"Oh...an Eevee," Ash whispered so as not to scare the little Pokémon. He smiled, and gently stroked its furry head. Eevee looked at him as he did so, and smiled itself.

"Rrrriiiii," it managed to say, and it licked his hand.

Ash gave his father an even bigger hug and said, "Thank you, Dad, it's wonderful. And I promise I'll train it well."

During the remainder of the party, Eevee quickly adapted to all the people and Pokémon around it, and even enjoyed frolicking with the children. As for the game of Musical Chairs...well...it was cut short due to an argument between a Ditto and a Geodude over who was first on a chair.

That night, after everyone had gone home, Ash put all his presents in their proper places, and went to bed with Pikachu and Eevee sound asleep at the foot. As he slept, his mind was filled with a happy memory...of the best birthday he ever had in his whole entire life.

* * *

Meanwhile, something was happening at Team Rocket HQ... 

"Sound the alarms!"

"Seal off the exits!"

"Hurry, to the cells!"

A group of guards were standing outside an open cellblock, completely stumped. The occupants who once inhabited that particular cell had disappeared, and the air vent on the ceiling was wide open...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Beep-beep-beep----beep-beep-beep!_

George and Delia, after such an exciting and eventful day, were peacefully sleeping in the master bedroom. It had been such a long time since they were together that they smiled in their sleep, holding each other close.

_Beep-beep-beep----beep-beep-beep!_

George groaned as the blissful moment was interrupted by a strange sound, one he never wanted to heard for a long time.

_Beep-beep-beep----beep-beep-beep!_

He reached for his open backpack on the floor next to the bed, and pulled out his cellphone. He was looking at the clock as he did so: 3:30 AM. As soon as he pulled the antenna and pressed the button, he whispered one word,

"Wait."

George got up slowly (so as not to wake Delia), put on his bathrobe, and crept into the hallway. It wasn't safe to talk in the house, so he quietly went outside into the front yard. He frowned as he put the receiver to his ear and said,

"Skip the slogan, and talk."

"It's Butch," said the person on the other line.

"I know who you are; what is it?"

"Uh...we've got a little problem..."

"Yes, we do," was the sarcastic reply, "I have underlings who can't even follow a simple order. I thought I told everyone that _I_ would be the one doing the calling."

"I...I understand, sir, but...you see...it's an emergency."

Giovanni's frown became lined with concern when he heard this, "Go on."

Butch began to relay his message.

"What, escaped?" Giovanni shouted. He then checked himself and turned towards the upstairs windows to see if anyone woke up, but all was quiet, "When did this happen?" he whispered furiously.

"J...J...Just a few minutes ago," Butch stammered, "The cellblock is completely empty. We've assembled a search party to find them, but they haven't..."

"Don't you dare give me any excuses, you're beginning to sound worse than _they_ are!" Giovanni hissed, clenching both his teeth and his fists, "Now, you listen to me, Butch: you had better have them back in their cell _before_ I return, or I assure you that you and your partner will both be taking their places! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Butch paused before answering, "Yes, sir, crystal clear."

"Oh, and Butch?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You do know what happens to those who fail too many times, do you?" Giovanni's voice was cold as ice, and flowed with a sense of doom.

Butch remembered alright: the last Grunt to fail so much disappeared five years ago; the Boss had taken him and one of his Guards for a _drive_, but only two came back. Whenever anyone asked what had happened, Giovanni would only give a menacing smile and say, "If you don't want to find out, don't fail me." The mere thought sent cold shivers all over his body, and he gulped and clutched his throat.

"Yes...sir."

"Good. Now find them, or else," and Giovanni hung up the phone. The whole time, however, he failed to notice a faint blue light emitting from the nearby trees, and a pair of mysterious eyes watching his every move...

Suddenly, the front door slowly opened. George hastily put the phone away and turned around, just in time to see Ash walk outside, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Dad," Ash yawned, "what are you doing out here?"

George wasn't hasty in fabricating an excuse, "I just had a bad dream and came out for some fresh air, that's all," he said smiling gently, "What are you doing up?"

Ash yawned again, "I was thirsty, so I got up to get some water. But I saw that you weren't in bed, so I came looking for you." He paused, and looked down at his feet, "I know this may sound stupid, but...for a moment...I thought you might have left me again."

George instantly walked up to Ash and gathered him in his arms, a look of surprise and understanding resting upon his face.

"Don't ever think such a thing, I would never dream of leaving you or your mother like that." Then he took Ash's face in his hand and made him look into his own face, "You are both more precious to me than anything else in this world. If anything ever happened to you...I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"But why did you leave so long ago?" Ash asked, "I hated it when you left us...when you left me."

George gathered him closer and kissed his soft, black hair, "I'm sorry, son. Believe me, I was hurting just as much as you were. But, you see, the situation was beyond my control; I couldn't possibly take you with me. I would have been taking you away from your friends, your home, everything you've ever known and loved. You didn't want that, did you?"

"No," Ash replied sadly, "I guess not." Then, he gave a long yawn.

George noticed this, "Come, let's go inside and get back to sleep."

The figure in the bushes vanished soon after both boys walked sleepily into the house.

* * *

The following morning, right after breakfast...

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking my Pokémon for a run; I'll be right back!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee bolted out the front door. As the other Pokémon burst out of their Poké Balls, he let out an embarrassed chuckle at Snorlax, who lay fast asleep on the grass.

"Well, most of them anyway," Ash said as he called back Snorlax. He was soon leading the five Pokémon down the dirt road towards the fields; Pikachu and Eevee right beside him, Meganium and Quilava behind them, and Croconaw bringing up the rear (heaving as it did so).

* * *

"Oh, George, why not?" Delia asked her husband, "He's much older now, and he's gotten more mature during his travels."

"True, angel-girl," George said uneasily, "but, I still don't think I can. I'll be so busy, we won't even have enough time for each other. And what about you?"

"I'll have Brock and Misty to keep me company, and Mimie's great around the house. As for you being busy...well...it never stopped you before, remember?"

George smiled and chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Okay, when he gets back, I'll ask him."

* * *

Ash turned his head and saw how slow Croconaw was going. "Hey, Croconaw," he called sarcastically, "did you eat too much yesterday? Better pick up the pace or I'll have to put you on a diet. Come on, let's see some hustle!"

Hearing the word _diet_, Croconaw panicked and began to jog faster.

"That's better…wait…Eevee, where are you going?" At that moment, Eevee gave a delighted squeal and ran into the woods, to their left. Forgetting about the exercise, Ash and the others soon started chasing after Eevee (Croconaw groaning with exhaustion).

They raced deep into the woods; dodging low branches, skipping over rocks, hurtling over short bushes, side-winding around tree stumps. At one point, Ash thought he had lost sight of Eevee in the brush. As he stopped to get his bearings, the Pokémon came to a screeching halt, nearly knocking him into a nearby thorn bush.

Croconaw came pelting up behind the group, and flopped right onto the ground. Suddenly, the sound of water flew past its ears (or whatever it had for ears), and it perked up. It knew that there was a pond nearby and bolted ahead, hoping for a drink and a swim. However, Ash, who also knew about the pond, grabbed Croconaw before it could go too far.

"No, Croconaw, don't go in there. That pond is filthy; you'd get sick if you went in _that_ water."

Ash knew this for a fact: as a kid, he and Gary used to go there to look for frogs every summer. To prove it, he led them into the clearing where the pond was located. When they got there, they suddenly stopped, their eyes and mouths wide open.

What Ash expected to find was a large pond, completely overgrown with dead plants and the water dark-green from algae: put simply, a place absolutely unfit for man or beast. Instead, the entire clearing was a bright and lively green. The once-dead cattails and waterlilies thrived in the bright sunshine. The water was a crystal-clear blue, and so clean and sparkling that they had to hold their hands (or paws) in front of their eyes; the sun danced happily on the water. The only green came not from algae, but from the salvayo weed which flourished on the bed of the pond.

"Eevee!" Ash shouted suddenly. Standing at the edge of the pond was Eevee, who was happily lapping up some refreshing water. It turned as soon as Ash spoke, and ran into his arms with glee.

"Rriiiiiii!"

"Eevee, I'm glad you're okay, but don't ever do that again." Ash then surveyed the scene again, "Man, what happened to this place?"

The Pokémon seemed to take no notice of his question as they began to take long drafts of water (and Croconaw swimming to its heart's content).

As it finished its drink, Pikachu noticed something floating in the middle of the pond.

"Pika!"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

Without answering right away, Pikachu dove in and swam towards the object. It came back almost immediately, carrying the thing in its mouth.

Ash took the object in his hand and looked at it. It appeared to be a lock of hair, no thicker than a pencil and no longer than Ash's hand. It was also the most beautiful color he had ever seen; a mixture of aquamarine-blue and royal-purple, and like the pond itself, it sparkled brightly in the morning sunshine.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of silver ribbon he had saved from yesterday's party. He tied the ribbon around the hair and put it in the inside pocket of his vest.

Kneeling down by the edge, he took some water in his hands and sipped it slowly, savoring every drop. It was so crisp and cool, one might think it came from a mountain spring.

Suddenly, _Beep-beep-beep!_

Ash reached into the other pocket and pulled out the PokéGear he got from Professor Oak, "Hello?"

"Ash, honey, it's Mom. Listen, your father and I want to talk to you. Can you come home?"

"Sure, Mom, I'm on my way." Ash hung up the PokéGear and turned to his companions, "Okay, guys, time to head home."

After a few attempts to get Croconaw out of the water, the six friends started their trek home, with Ash still wondering who was responsible for cleaning up the pond.

* * *

By the time the group arrived at the front door, the clock struck twelve. From the kitchen window came the distinct aroma of chicken and vegetables.

"Great," Ash said, "Mom's making chicken pot pie." He opened the door and began ushering the Pokémon inside.

"Hey, guys," he said when they entered the living-room. Delia was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, while George, Brock, and Misty sat circled around the hearth: all appeared to be watching something.

"Shhh," Brock hushed.

"Be quiet," whispered Misty.

George smiled at his son and motioned him to come over. Ash peered over his shoulder. Persian lay curled up on the floor. Leaning on her middle section was Togepi, who was giggling as Persian cheerfully washed it; you know, the way a mother cat washes her kittens.

Ash giggled to himself as he watched, "Persian kind of looks like a mom – doesn't she, Dad?"

George nodded slowly, "Yes, she does."

Ash remembered the small pocket camera he had received from Todd; he pulled it out of his back pocket, and snapped two shots. After that, Togepi waddled back to Misty and Persian began to doze off.

"You're beginning to act like Todd, you know," Misty said with a smile, as Ash put the camera away.

Ash stared at her hard, "So?"

George, eager to prevent another fight, broke in, "So, Ash, how was your run?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ash suddenly remembered what had happened, and began to tell them what he had seen. As he talked, the others (especially George) listened with the greatest interest, marking every detail he described.

"And when Pikachu came back to shore," he continued, reaching into his inner vest pocket as he spoke, "this was in its mouth."

The group gasped as Ash showed them the lock of hair, which had completely dried, revealing gentle, wave-like curls. The sun shone through the window onto his hand, causing each strand to sparkle before their eyes.

George took the lock tenderly in his hands and began to examine it, all the time with a happy, yet dreamy look in his eye. "_The hues of the deep blue sea_," he muttered softly, "_Clear waters wherever she roams_..."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Ash asked.

George snapped out of his trance and carefully handed the hair back, saying, "Be sure to take good care of this, Ash. It may be a sign of good things to come."

Ash didn't know what his father was talking about, but he smiled and put the hair back into his pocket.

"Speaking of good things to come," Delia interrupted, "I believe that your father has something to tell you."

Everyone turned their heads as George cleared his throat.

"Listen, Ash, I will only be able to stay for three more days, and..."

Ash stood up instantly, "No! Does this mean you have to leave again? But you promised me last night..." His voice rose to the point of distress.

"Wait, Ash, let me finish," George earnestly interrupted as he coaxed his child to sit back down. "Now then, your mother and I have been talking - and I know I couldn't before, because you were so little, but we think it would be a good idea to let you come live with me for the rest of the summer. I have a villa on the coast of Seafoam Island; it has its own beach, enormous gardens for your Pokémon to play in, and there are clam bakes and barbecues once every week (with fireworks on the Fourth), and..."

"But why can't you stay here, with us?" Ash did like the sound of George's proposition, but the thought of leaving his mom and friends behind bothered him.

George smiled tenderly, "I'm sorry, but my business requires me to go to Seafoam Island every summer. To be perfectly honest, I too worried about your mother and friends, but they assure me that they will be fine while I'm gone."

"You and your father need more time to catch up," Delia agreed, "and I think this trip will help you two bond better."

Misty nodded, "Besides, after doing all that traveling and winning the Johto League, you deserve a nice long vacation."

"Go on, Ash," Brock urged, "Think about it: you and your Dad, surfing and sand-castles by day, fireworks and barbecues by night. If it were me, I'd go in a heartbeat...what's wrong?"

To them, Ash didn't look too enthusiastic; in reality, though, he was. However, he was thinking about what he and his dad talked about the previous night; about leaving his friends and his home. He thought for a second, and then looked up.

"Can't I take some time to think it over? I mean, it sounds great and all, but I want to weigh my options first."

Brock and Misty looked at each other. They had expected Ash to jump three feet in the air when he heard the news. This sudden change of attitude was just as surprising as his mood on the day they came back to Pallet Town.

George put his arm around Ash's shoulders, "Of course you can," he said with a smile, "take all the time you need."

Then, Delia said, "Oh, I almost forgot: lunch is ready everyone."

Everyone in the room, human and Pokémon alike, soon began to file into the kitchen. During the meal, everyone at the table couldn't help but notice how quiet Ash was. He just sat there, gazing into space as he ate; even more odd was the fact that he was eating slowly, because he usually gobbled his food down in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

An hour later, Ash headed for the front door. He had changed into his blue shorts and white muscle shirt. "Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk," he called. Almost immediately, every one of his Pokémon rushed into the hallway after him; apparently, they were expecting another work-out.

"Sorry, guys," Ash replied as he bent towards the herd and smiled, "but you can't come with me this time; your work-out is over." The small crowd responded with disappointed grunts and squeals, and Meganium (who was clearly the most disappointed) nearly Body Slammed him into the wall.

Ash laughed heartily, "Easy, guys! I'd like you to come with me, really. It's just that I need some time to myself - to think more clearly, you know?" The Pokémon looked at each other and agreed. They all knew that Ash had an important decision to think about.

"Now, I'll be back in a little while. Take care of everybody while I'm gone," Ash said as he went out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into his walk, Ash decided to take a stroll along the river, near the forest. As he walked along, he would occasionally pick up small stones and skip them across the rapidly flowing waters.

Ash had so many memories of his father in this place: catching his first fish in the spring, splashing and wading in the water during the summer, hunting for acorns in autumn, and ice-skating in the winter. This was clearly his favorite place to reminisce about the good old days. He smiled to himself.

When he had walked a few yards upstream, he spotted the small waterfall, and the bridge he had crossed so many times: a single oak log, which stretched the entire width of the river, and completely overgrown with moss and algae. Ash ran over and began to cross it. The green, slippery plants made it very difficult, causing him to hold out his arms in order to balance. He thought he would get along fine when he had gone three quarters of the way.

Suddenly, a branch from one of the trees broke off and fell in the river, causing a big splash of cold water to startle Ash. He lost his balance, slipped on the mossy log, and fell over the waterfall. As he hit bottom, the right side of his head slammed hard against a medium-sized stone on the riverbed, knocking him senseless. The force of the river flow turned him over on his face, resulting in a little water starting to enter his lungs. Because of his unconscious state, he did not realize the danger he was in…or the feeling of someone dragging him out a minute or two later…

* * *

Ash coughed hard as he came to. Without opening his eyes he turned onto his left side and spat out a mouthful of water, groaning with pain (and holding his head) as he lay on his back once more.

"Good, you're awake," said an anxious voice, "Are you alright?"

As the person finished speaking, Ash slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was so blurry that it was hard to see the speaker, but everything became clear in just a few seconds, and he was soon able to look upon his nameless deliverer.

Kneeling next to him was a young girl; the prettiest girl Ash had ever seen. She looked to be no older than himself. Her fair skin contrasted remarkably well with her long hair, which cascaded over her back and shoulders in a river of soft, wave-like curls, the ends reaching as far as her waist. Speaking of her hair, it was quite a beautiful color; the front edge around her face was a light blue shade, while the rest was a deep purple hue. The eyes were also purple, but they sparkled with such compassion and innocence that Ash couldn't help but gaze into them for what seemed like hours. He also noticed the way she had spoken to him: her voice was gentle, kind, and warmed his very soul.

"Yeah," Ash managed to say as he sat up, remembering that it was very rude to stare, "I...I think so. Thank you."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness; I was afraid I may have been too late. Wait here, I have some medicine in my pack for your head."

As she got up, Ash caught a glimpse of the clothes she was wearing. The entire outfit was the same color as the front of her hair. The shirt, which went down to the lower part of her stomach, had a large white diamond design on the front. The "ankles" of her slacks came down between her calves and her ankles, and each outer seam had a chain of white diamonds running down it. At first, Ash though it was strange that she was wearing sandals, because he thought this girl may have been on a hike; but then he noticed a pair of hiking boots, soaking wet (possibly from saving him), sitting near the edge of the river. After a minute or two she came back to him, holding a strip of gauze, and a little brown flask.

"What's that?" Ash asked, still reeling.

The girl opened the flask and dampened the gauze with the fluid inside, "This is aloe vera and rose oil; it's supposed to aid in healing. Here, tilt your head."

Ash did as he was told. The mixture hurt at first, but the wound began to ache less as the girl treated it. Finally, she was done.

"There; just leave the cut to air out, and it should heal faster. Luckily, it was very slight and there wasn't any major damage."

"I guess Mom wasn't kidding when she said I had a thick head," Ash joked.

The girl giggled, "Well, at least you have a sense of humor: that proves you'll be okay."

Ash looked at her again, "By the way, what are you doing here, Miss...uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, shaking his hand, "My name is Aurora - Aurora Clearwater."

"My name's Ash - Ash Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you, Ash, even if it _is _under such bizarre circumstances." Aurora then offered him her canteen, "Here, have some water."

"Thanks," Ash said, taking a small sip from the metal container, "Where are you from, Aurora?"

"Well, I can't exactly remember where I was born, but I've spent most of my life in Ecruteak City."

"Ecruteak? You're definitely a long way from home. Do you know Morty?"

"Not face-to-face, but I've heard that he is an expert in ancient Pokémon legends."

Ash nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he is; I've met him, and I won a match against him a while back. He even came to my birthday party yesterday."

Aurora clapped her hands together, "Really? Happy Birthday! How many years?"

"Thirteen."

"Hey, me too: just this morning."

"Then _I_ should be the one saying 'Happy Birthday.' Too bad I don't have a card or a present for you."

Aurora blushed, "Thanks, but seeing that you're okay is present enough for me. What were you doing up there on that log anyway?'

Ash recalled the moment, "Well, I wanted to cross the river to see if I could find a Pineco in the trees. Then I got startled when a branch fell and splashed some water on me. I slipped and fell, and I guess I hit my head. I would've drowned if you hadn't saved me."

The young girl smiled sweetly, "Actually, I wasn't the only one: Bee helped out too."

Curiosity immediately crossed Ash's face, "Bee? Who's Bee?"

Aurora stood up and took the only Poké Ball she had (a Fast Ball) from her belt, "I'll show you - I choose you, Bee!" She threw the Fast Ball and it burst open, releasing the Pokémon inside. Ash's eyes widened when he saw it.

Hovering in the air was what looked like a figure-eight, or so it seemed, but the top circle turned out to be an eye (Ash saw it blink). It circled around Aurora, then around Ash, who remained transfixed at the sight of such a Pokémon.

"That's an Unown!" Ash managed to say.

"Unown B, to be more specific," Aurora replied, "but I just call him 'Bee' for short."

"_Him_?" Ash wondered, "I thought Unown didn't have a gender."

"Well, technically, they don't, but Bee here likes being referred to as _him_, so that's what I call him."

"Wow, that's so cool. So, where did you find...uh...him?"

"The Ruins of Alph; I went exploring there last year. It's a long story, actually."

"I'm in no hurry," Ash said eagerly, but then he blushed, "Uh...I mean...I'd like to hear it."

Hearing this, Aurora sat cross-legged back on the ground, and began to tell her story. Ash listened attentively from where he sat and Bee hovered next to Aurora's left shoulder...

* * *

"When I was very little," Aurora began, "I was brought to live at the Guardians' House of Love, an orphanage close to the Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. The people there took real good care of us, and taught us all about the history and customs of the city. They also taught us about Pokémon; how to love and respect them, and how they influence our lives. I loved the people and Pokémon there, and they loved me.

"As I grew older, though, I began to grow more and more restless. A little more than a year ago, I had a sudden urge to leave and see the world, and also to find out if I had any family out there. It was then that I decided to embark on a journey.

"I explained my situation to the staff. They supported my decision, and even helped me prepare. I was given money, some food, maps of the surrounding regions, clothes, etc. It was raining the day I left, but I didn't mind.

"Several days later, I heard that something strange was happening at the Ruins of Alph, so I went over to see what was going on. Many people were being hustled out of the Ruins by police. During the commotion, I found that someone had dropped a Fast Ball on the ground; I picked it up and put it in my pocket before sneaking past the officers and entering the Ruins.

"When I got inside everything was quiet. The great statues of Ancient Pokémon stood watch over the whole interior like guards. At the far end of the Ruins was a shrine, possibly to honor the Ancient Ones. I laid some of my money on the shrine as an offering, and proceeded to leave.

"Suddenly, I heard a jingling sound from behind me. I turned back around, and I saw Bee hovering right above the shrine. Thinking that he wanted me to leave, I started to walk away. However, Bee began following me around the Ruins. After he had done this for a while, I turned to him and asked if he wanted to come with me: he blinked his eye, bounced up and down, and made more noise, almost as if he were happy to be asked such a question.

"At first I was disappointed because I didn't have any Poké Balls with me to catch him with. Just then, I remembered the Fast Ball I found outside earlier. I took it out (luckily, it hadn't been used) and threw it at him; Bee actually flew towards the Ball as it came, and he was caught instantly. The moment I picked up the Fast Ball, though, an officer came up behind me and escorted me out of the Ruins."

* * *

Ash listened to every word Aurora said; all the while, he had a dreamy look in his eye as she spoke.

"So that's how you and Bee became partners?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied with a smile, "Ever since then, Bee and I have gone everywhere together; land and sea. We were able to see many different people, places, and Pokémon."

"But didn't you ever want to catch more Pokémon?" Ash asked. Aurora was one of the few people he'd met in a while who only traveled with _one_ Pokémon.

Aurora thought for a second, "Sometimes, but even if I did catch more, I don't think I would ever find a better match than Bee here." She patted Bee gently on the top of his head, and he jingled with delight.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean: I feel the same way about my Pikachu. But, about what happened today..."

"Oh, yes; well, we were walking through these woods to get to the port in Pallet Town, when we suddenly heard a loud splash in the direction of the river. We raced over and found you laying face-down in the water. I called to you, but you didn't respond. I got frantic and ran over, with Bee following close behind. Seeing the wound on your head, we realized that you were unconscious, so I dragged you onto the shore, with some effort (please, don't be offended; I'm not really that strong, you see). We did our best to give you CPR: Bee was jumping up and down on your chest during the whole process." Both Ash and Aurora laughed as Bee turned a bright red.

"Well, thank you both for what you did," Ash said, "Why are you heading for the port, though?"

"Bee and I were planning to take the next available ferry to Seafoam Island," Aurora answered, "There are so many Water Pokémon that I want to look at, and maybe Professor Westwood can tell me something more about Bee."

Ash looked startled, "Seafoam Island, huh? My dad says that the next ferry leaves in three days. He's going there on business for the rest of the summer, and he asked me if I would go with him." Suddenly, Ash had an idea, but getting the idea out into the open proved to be far too difficult for him.

"Um…say, Aurora…uh…I was wondering…"

"What is it, Ash?" Aurora asked.

Ash gulped hard, "Well...uh...would you...or rather, you and Bee...like to...um...would you two like to...travel...with...me…I mean _us_? Would you like to travel with _us_?" Ash blushed red as a beet as he talked. He had never talked to a girl (much less, a very pretty girl) in this fashion before; not even to Misty. Also, his heart was beating incredibly fast; he was both hopeful and afraid of what she might say. It was strange, though: he felt this feeling was familiar, like the feeling he got when he began his first Pokémon League Tournament match two years earlier. Yet, it was quite a different fear; he actually felt greater fear (and even greater hope) at this very moment.

Right after Ash made the offer, Aurora let out a soft gasp, then turned a little pink in the cheeks herself. No boy had ever asked her such questions before in her entire life. The feeling was new to her: she was scared, and yet, she actually liked it. Bee gave her a nudge in the arm, as if he were begging her to accept Ash's offer.

Aurora thought for a few minutes, then smiled, "Sure, why not? I mean, it's much more fun to travel with friends, right?"

Ash did his best to conceal how happy he was to hear her answer. Inside, he felt his heart swell to the point where he thought it would burst right there and now.

* * *

A few minutes later, Misty was anxiously watching for Ash through the living-room window.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Give him a break, Misty," Brock said as he dusted the bookshelf, "after all, he has a very important decision to make."

Misty huffed, "I don't think it's so hard. I would go with _my_ dad in a minute; especially if it meant spending more time with him."

"But, you see," Brock continued, "Ash's parents don't live together, and you can tell he wants to be with both of them. It's so hard to grow up living with one parent at a time."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, I suppose you're right...hey, there he is!"

Everyone else heard her from the kitchen and came to the window. Just then, Brock noticed something odd, "Wait, who's that girl he's with?"

George grinned, "I don't know, but she's quite the catch."

"George," Delia said slyly, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Angel Girl," he replied hastily, "nothing at all."

* * *

Pikachu and the two children stopped in front of the door. Ash invited his new friend into the house to meet his friends and family. Aurora, however, declined the invitation, saying that she still had preparations to make before the voyage.

"Now then, the ferry leaves at around twelve forty-five, right?" Aurora said, "So, Bee and I will meet you on the dock just before boarding. Is that okay?"

Ash nodded, "That sounds great; we'll be there."

"Great, see you in three days." With that, Aurora planted a quick kiss on Ash's right cheek, and waved to him as she ran off in the direction of the harbor.

Ash was dumbfounded. Except for his mom and dad, he had never felt a kiss before (then again, there was that girl Melody, in the Orange Islands, but that was different). He smiled dreamily as he slowly pressed his hand against his cheek.

Everyone was staring at Ash as he walked through the door into the house. To their surprise, the very first words they heard come out of his mouth were,

"Dad, when exactly _does_ the ferry leave for Seafoam Island?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stared while Ash made his way to the living-room. "I told you it wouldn't be that hard," Misty whispered to Brock as he walked right past them.

"What's the matter, dear?" Delia asked him, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ash turned and looked at her, "I'm fine, Mom," he said happily, "In fact, I've never felt better."

Delia put on a relieved smile, "That's good to hear. By the way, I'm making your favorite dish for supper tonight, so don't make any plans for the evening, okay?"

Ash just shook his head, "Thanks, Mom, but I've got to start packing for the trip; I need to decide which of my clothes and gifts I should bring. Besides..." He then put a hand on his stomach and flopped right onto the couch (Persian, who was sleeping there, jumped out of the way before she had a chance to get body slammed by a human being), "...I'm not really hungry this evening."

"WHAT?" The entire group suddenly turned pale; Ash - not hungry?

"Now I _know_ something's wrong!" Brock exclaimed, "The only time you've ever turned down a meal was when you were dead set on going for a Gym Badge first."

"Who are you," Misty laughed (she thought that this was actually a joke), "and what have you done with the _real_ Ash?"

At that moment, George realized something; a slight grin formed on his lips. "Ash," he proceeded to ask, "Who was that beautiful girl we saw walking with you just now?" Delia and the two children immediately looked at George, then at Ash, who became even more spaced-out the minute that question came up.

"Her name is Aurora Clearwater" Ash replied, "I guess she _is_ very pretty; she's also heading to Seafoam Island, only it's to look at some Water Pokémon."

"Aurora, huh?" Brock asked himself.

"I get it," Misty chimed, "this decision to go actually has to do with a girl, right? Well, I'd really like to meet this...uh...what was her name again?"

Ash sat straight up, "Her name's Aurora," he snapped, "and for your information, I had already decided to accept Dad's offer _before_ I met her. She told me that she was going there too; I just invited her to come along with us." Ash then turned to his father, "That is, if it's okay with you, Dad."

George nodded cheerfully, "Of course, I don't mind having another guest during the ferry ride."

Hearing this, Ash immediately flung his arms around George's waist, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted joyfully, "I swear, you won't regret this."

George chuckled, "I'm sure I won't."

"Hold on, Ash," Brock suddenly interrupted, "I didn't see any Pokémon with Aurora. Does she travel alone?"

Ash looked at him, "No, she has a Pokémon, but she only has one."

"Only _one_ Pokémon?" Misty echoed.

Ash frowned at her seemingly stupid question, "I already said that she had one Pokémon, didn't I? Why are you suddenly interested in my new friend?"

"I just want to know more about her, that's all. What's your problem, anyway?"

"Right now," Ash growled, "my problem is that I have certain 'friends' who obviously don't think that I'll ever know what it's like to be around girls!"

Misty looked appalled, "What are you talking about? And what do you think _I_ am, a banana?"

"I'm talking about _real_ girls; not skinny tomboys who put you down and boss you around all the time!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb! Ever since you started following me (I won't say why because I don't feel like going there right now), all you've ever done was put me and my Pokémon down, tell me what Pokémon I could or could not catch (sometimes you tried to capture the same ones I was going for), you even called me _the worst_ the day after we started. Well, let me tell you something, Misty; if anyone's ever been _the worst_ - especially now - it's been YOU!"

The whole time, Misty couldn't even defend herself, and that last sentence hit her right where it hurt. For a while, all she could do was stand there, still as a statue. Her heart seemed to stop beating at the same time Ash stopped shouting: slowly, almost mechanically, she put her right hand over it.

"Ash, that's enough," George cut in, holding his son back. He spoke firmly, but at the same time, he tried to maintain his tenderness. "You are far too riled up, so I want you to go upstairs and cool off for a while. I'll bring you up some dinner a little later."

Ash broke away from him angrily, "Fine, I have some packing to do anyway." He proceeded to go upstairs, but before he left the room, everyone heard him mutter, "The sooner I get away from _that_ (they all knew he meant Misty), the better." He stomped up to his bedroom and slammed the door with a loud bang.

George then turned to Misty, who had quietly sat down on the other couch and began staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, Misty," George said, "I'm sure Ash didn't mean..."

Misty shook her head, "No, he's right," she started to say as tears fell down her face, "It's true: I really _have_ been the worst. He was a new trainer in the beginning and I should have been supporting him more. I just never realized how much he was hurting; he never said anything about it during our adventures."

"He was probably anxious to get it all off his chest from the start," Brock observed.

"Brock, hush," Delia warned him.

"It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said, "I agree with Brock."

At that moment, a _beep-beep_ was heard in the kitchen. "Oh," Delia exclaimed, "the casserole is ready!"

* * *

An hour later, George knocked on Ash's door, holding a tray on his arm. From inside came the words "come in," allowing George to enter.

The only light in the room came from the little candle on Ash's oil diffuser. The entire room was filled with a lavender fragrance. Ash himself was laying on the bed, facing the wall. He didn't even turn around to see who came in.

"It's me, son," George announced, "I brought you some dinner: your mother made tuna-noodle."

"No thanks," Ash replied blankly, "I'm still not hungry."

Rather than head back downstairs, George placed the tray on the bedside table, and sat down on the bed. He then noticed some open suitcases and a trunk on the floor - all were empty.

"You haven't started packing yet?" he asked.

Ash paused, "I guess I got distracted."

"I can understand why," George replied as he soothingly rubbed his hand over Ash's back. For a while, neither said another word, until Ash suddenly broke the silence.

"Dad, what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I never used to be like this. Usually, when I yelled at my friends, it was only because I was annoyed. But, this time..." Ash couldn't go on, he buried his face in his pillow to hide the oncoming tears.

George leaned over, turned Ash around, sat him up, and gathered him up in his arms.

"It's just hormones, that's all. Every child experiences them after they reach adolescence; sometimes even before: like you and Gary did the day before the party."

Ash suddenly looked into his father's face, "You know about that?"

George nodded, "Your mother and Samuel told me yesterday. In fact, that was one of the reasons why I asked you to come with me for the summer. Sam told me that Gary often gave you some trouble during your travels, and we thought it would be a good chance to put a little more space between you two." He then paused, then continued, "And after what happened an hour ago between you and Misty, I am more convinced than ever that this trip is the best thing for you.'

Ash took his eyes off George, "Is that the only reason you want me to come along?"

"No, no, of course not. I want us to be together for as long as we can." He took Ash's face in his hand, so as to let them look into each others' eyes, "I love you, son, more than anything. If I ever had the chance, I could go back to those happy days we both shared. You believe me, don't you?"

Ash watched his father's face very carefully. He could see the concern in his face, and the hope and sincerity in those eyes. He smiled, and gave George a much tighter hug, "Uh-huh."

Just then, Ash's stomach growled, "Heh heh...I guess I'll have a little something now." George smiled and nodded, handing him the tray.

* * *

A little while later, Ash was in the bathtub. George had run a bubble bath for him, and was scrubbing his back at that moment. Both were reminded of the days when Ash was very small, when George gave him such baths every night: it made them both feel so happy.

While George was filling a plastic pitcher with water, Ash suddenly asked, "How's Misty?"

"Err...well," George responded seriously, "you hurt her pretty badly with those words of yours."

Ash hung his head, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to her sometime tomorrow."

George smiled, "Make sure you do it before we leave, okay?"

"Okay," Ash smiled as well, but it turned to laughter when George poured a pitcher-full of bath water over his head.

* * *

That night, when Ash was dry and dressed, George once more tucked him in and kissed him good-night.

"By the way," he said as he turned to go, "I can't wait to meet Aurora."

Ash sat up, "Don't worry, you'll see her at the docks. I promised we'd meet her there just before boarding."

George nodded, turned out the light, and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the next two days, everyone was busy helping Ash pack for the journey. Ash and Misty managed to patch things up, making the work a lot more cheerful. All his summer clothes, pajamas, and swimsuit were packed in the suitcases. In the trunk he packed some books, music, bug spray, a beach bag, playing and collectable cards, and many other things.

"Hey, Ash," Brock said, "why don't you pack some Poké Balls? There's bound to be some very interesting Water Pokémon over there."

"Yeah, maybe," Ash replied, "but Dad says that there's a PokéMart near his house, so I'll be able to buy some when I get there."

"Pika-chu, pika pika?" Pikachu asked, pointing to Ash's new chess set.

Ash shook his head, "I don't think so, Pikachu. I won't know how to take it with me; it's much too large."

"I'll be happy to look after it for you," Misty said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Thanks, Misty."

* * *

Finally, the big day came. 

At exactly noon, the whole party was at the pier to see Ash and his father depart. George and Delia went to get some lunch, while the others sat at one of the many picnic tables in the dining area.

"I hope they remember how I like my hot dog," Gary said.

"Let me see if I can remember," his sister answered sarcastically, "Grilled, everything on it except relish, hold the onion rings, a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, and a Mountain Dew. You've told us a million times, Gary."

"I can't help it: sea air makes me hungry."

Daisy wore a disgusted look on her face, "Gary, why do you let yourself eat all that junk? Why can't you be sensible, like me?"

Her brother cringed, "You call a garden salad with low fat dressing, bottled water, and a plain tofu burger _sensible_? Boy, glad _I'm_ not a vegetarian."

"You should be," Daisy reproached, "Do you know that, the more fatty foods you put into your body, the greater chance you have of getting a heart attack before age forty?"

Tracey chuckled, "I gotta admit, Gary, you sound like Ash on one of his feeding frenzies."

"Hey, speaking of whom..." Brock said suddenly. He noticed that Ash had his back towards them; he was standing on his chair and frantically surveying the crowd. "Ash, get down from there, or you'll fall."

Ash looked very worried as he sat back down, "What's taking so long? She said she would meet us before boarding."

"Relax," Misty responded, "we still have plenty of time until you have to get on the ferry."

"I don't know..." Gary remarked, "Maybe she decided not to come and took an earlier...MMMHHH!" Daisy quickly slapped her hand over her brother's mouth and hissed in his ear.

"We're back!" Everyone looked to see George and Delia returning to the table, carrying three large trays loaded with hot dogs, sandwiches, drinks, etc.

"Now, eat up, guys," George said, "Ash and I have to be at the boat in half an hour."

Ash looked through the crowds once more as he reached for the tray with his cheeseburger and Coke. He didn't even see who gave it to him, but the voice sure didn't sound like either of his parents...

"Here you go, Ash. Better eat fast, we only have a few minutes."

"Thanks, Mom...huh?" Ash instantly turned his head. Smiling at him was neither his mom nor dad, but a beautiful young girl with shining hair...

"Aurora!" Ash shouted joyfully as he jumped up and took her hands in his, "You made it! Did you bring Bee?"

It was true, Aurora was right there in front of him. At first glance, Ash's friends could see what was so wonderful about her. She was still fair-skinned, and both her eyes and smile were filled with warmth and kindness. She wore the same outfit that Ash saw when he first met her; sky-blue with white diamond designs. Her hair, however, was a little different: the blue front edge was in two small braids, each one hanging over a shoulder in the front, and the purple was done up in a ponytail in the very back of her head.

"Of course," she giggled, "I always keep my promises." She then showed him the Fast Ball at her belt, indicating that Bee never left her side.

"We met her at the counter while they were finishing up the order," Delia said.

Aurora nodded, "I heard them mention your name, so I asked if they knew you. Imagine how surprised I was to find out they were your parents."

Ash laughed, "Well, since you know my mom and dad, I'd like to introduce you to my friends: These are Misty, Togepi, Brock, Gary, his sister Daisy, Tracey, and...hey!" Pikachu and Eevee suddenly sprang up, and each landed on one of his shoulders, "...these are Pikachu and Eevee."

"HI!" they all said together.

"Pika!"

"Rrriiii!"

"Toci toci prriii!'

"Whoa," Gary gave a sneaky smile, "she's quite a looker, pal." Aurora laughed and blushed. Ash only shot him a sour look that warned him to keep quiet.

Just then, the announcer's voice was heard on the intercom:

"_Attention, attention: The ferry for Seafoam Island will be departing in exactly thirty minutes. A ll passengers please report to Dock Eight. I repeat: all passengers please report to Dock Eight. Thank you."_

"Hurry up and eat, honey," Delia said, "you don't have much time." She then turned to Aurora, "Would you like something, dear? We have plenty to share."

Aurora shook her head, "Thank you, but I already had something a few minutes ago. I'd be happy to offer some company, though."

"Great," Ash said, "the more, the merrier." As he finished speaking, everyone hurriedly ate their lunch.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after they had finished, George gave the kids a chance to take a pit stop. The four girls weren't long in relieving themselves, as were four of the boys. Ash came out a couple of minutes later. 

"What happened in there, sweetheart?" Delia asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "it's just that my lucky charm fell out of my pocket and I had to look for it."

"Did you find it?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Ash then produced the beautiful lock of hair he had found days earlier as proof. Aurora was in awe at the sight of it.

"Oh, Ash, that's gorgeous," she exclaimed, "Where did you get it?"

"Pikachu and I found it at the lake in the woods three days ago." Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Say, Aurora...this looks a lot like _your_ hair, doesn't it?"

Aurora gave an embarrassed chuckle, "I wish; my hair doesn't even hold a candle to this."

* * *

Later, they all gathered at Dock 8 to watch Ash and George board the ferry. 

"Now dear," Delia said as she straightened Ash's hat and shirt, "I want you to be on your best behavior this summer. Do everything your father tells you; be polite, don't fight, don't wander off without him, don't get dirty, don't forget to write, call, or E-mail..."

"Mom," Ash cut in, "would you please stop worrying about me? I'll be fine."

"There's nothing to be upset about, Angel-girl," George agreed, "Ash is in good hands."

"Is all his luggage on board?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, everything is checked and loaded up."

"I'll miss you both so much," Tears began to form as Delia hugged her husband.

"Believe me," George smiled as he held her tighter, "three months will go by faster than you can say 'Marowak' ten times fast." He then pressed another soft kiss upon her lips.

_WWOOOOOOOO...WWOOOOOOOO!_ The ferry horn blew, as if telling them to get on board. Ash, Pikachu, Eevee, George, Persian, and Aurora began to climb the gangplank, waving to their friends as they did so. The plank was hoisted, the ropes untied, and the whistle sounding. The six of them continued waving even as the boat moved farther and farther away from shore.

"You kids take care of Delia for me!" George exclaimed.

"Bye," called Ash, "see you all in September!"

"So long," Aurora cried out, "It was nice meeting you all! I'll never forget you!"

"PIIIIKAAAA!" said Pikachu.

"RRRRIIIIII!" Eevee yelled.

"MEOWWWW!" cried Persian.

After a few minutes, the entire shoreline vanished from sight. Even though he was still sad about leaving, Ash was more excited than ever about reaching Seafoam Island.

* * *

By the time the clock struck one, the ferry was out on the open ocean. Seagulls flew across a cloudless sky above the heads of those onboard. Below, salty waves crashed against the hull, while dolphins swam along the sides: some even jumped out of the water while the passengers watched and, occasionally, shot photos. Ash was leaning over the side, watching the dolphins play. He had his camera on hand, hoping to catch one in mid-air. Pikachu was perched on his right shoulder, and Eevee was on the other; both were as preoccupied with the swimming masses as their master. Then, without warning, a huge Mantine burst out of the surf and glided through the air. 

"Wow, a Mantine!" Ash exclaimed, "Pikachu..." He was about to order Pikachu into Attack Mode, when he suddenly paused.

The many water droplets that fell from Mantine's wings sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the mid-day sun; it looked so majestic that Ash couldn't help but look on. He also noticed its face: the beautiful creature wore a happy smile. Even though it was a wild Mantine, it was clear that it delighted in seeing people; it used its freedom to entertain the passengers, and make them happy. It would have been a terrible shame to destroy the moment with a Pokémon battle. Plus, he remembered that he didn't bring any Poké Balls.

Ash smiled as he settled Pikachu down, "Never mind." He and his two little pals gave the Mantine a hearty applause before it took a nose dive back into the waves.

"Hey, Ash," said a voice from behind, "where's the show?"

"Huh?...oh, hi, Aurora. Hey there, Bee." Aurora had just come up from below deck, and Bee was floating close to her head. He gave a cheerful jingle at Ash's greeting.

"What were you clapping at?" she asked.

"Oh, that...well, a wild Mantine jumped out of the ocean and flew in front of us. At first I wanted to capture it, but it looked so beautiful and so happy, I..."

"You just couldn't," Aurora cut in.

He nodded, "It was happy being free, but it also loved making humans happy. I couldn't take that feeling away."

Aurora gave him a pleasant smile. She then leaned over and said, "You know, you are a very sweet guy, Ash," before giving him another kiss on the cheek.

The young boy chuckled and turned bright red, "Aw...cut it out, Aurora, this is embarrassing." Both of them, as well as their Pokémon, started to laugh. They then turned around and leaned on the railing, watching the dolphins together.

At one point, Ash dared to catch a glimpse of his female companion. He was almost breathless at the sight of her. To him, Aurora seemed even more beautiful, and equally as happy, as that Mantine. Her violet eyes were fixed on the playful mammals below. Her fair-skinned arms gracefully rested on the edge of the boat. However, what he most noticed at that moment was her hair: her deep-blue-sea-colored curls glistened with the waves in the sun.

It was then that Ash remembered what happened at the pier earlier:

"_Say, Aurora...this looks a lot like _your_ hair, doesn't it?"_

"_I wish; my hair doesn't even hold a candle to this."_

Suddenly, the word "impossible" softly broke from his lips.

Aurora snapped out of it and turned towards him, a look of surprise resting on her face, 'What did you say?"

Ash blushed again and quickly averted his gaze to the water. "Um...I was just thinking about what you said...about how you compared your hair to my lucky charm."

"Yeah, and?" she asked smiling.

"Well, I think that's impossible," he maintained his blush and grinned.

This time, it was Aurora's turn to turn red. She did so, and giggled; "Now you're embarrassing me." Both laughed, and looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours...

"Er-hem."

They turned around; George was standing right behind them. He had a stern smile on his face. Persian was sitting by his right leg, combing her whiskers.

"Enjoying the scenery, kids?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered, "you should've seen the Mantine come out of the waves, Dad. It was great."

"The sea certainly is lovely, Mr. Ketchum," Aurora replied.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, because we should be arriving at Seafoam Island in two hours," He suddenly turned to Aurora, "and please, call me George - all my friends do."

* * *

**_An hour later:_**

"_Attention, this is your Captain speaking: If you look to your left, you will see what's left of Cinnabar Island."_

Ash was showing Aurora how to massage Pikachu's cheeks when the announcement came up. They instantly stood up and raced to the left side of the boat.

"What did he mean by..." Ash ceased talking; what he saw stung him at the heart.

The last time he was at Cinnabar was when he was going for a Volcano Badge at Blaine's Pokémon Gym. There were jungles, buildings, and all kinds of Pokémon and people. Now, what he saw was the entire island covered in black rock. All the trees and plants were gone, and there was not a single living thing whatsoever. The only building he was able to see, the one that was still standing, was the Pokémon Center.

Aurora noticed the shock on Ash's face, "You mean you didn't hear? Six months ago the volcano at Cinnabar erupted. Lava covered practically everything, except the Pokémon Center."

"Was anyone...?" Ash started to ask.

"Thankfully, everyone managed to get off the island so there were no casualties."

Ash breathed a huge sigh of relief, "That's good, but why didn't Blaine tell me about it when he came to my party?"

"Maybe he didn't want you feeling sorry for him; most people are like that. Anyway, I heard he'd rebuilt his Gym on Seafoam Island, so maybe you'll see him there."

"I hope so," said Ash.

* * *

At precisely 3:00, the ferry anchored at Dock 12 at the marina. The announcer welcomed the passengers through the loud speaker as they all filed down the gangplank. 

"Who are you looking for, Dad?" Ash asked as he reached the end of the plank and headed towards his luggage, "Is someone picking us up?" He noticed that George was looking up and down the entire port.

"No, son," he replied, "I'm trying to see how far we are from the beach."

"Why?"

"Because, if the beach is close by, then we can walk from here." Suddenly, George looked further down on the left, and smiled, "And, from the looks of things, we'll be at my house in just a few minutes." He turned towards Aurora, who was busy putting Bee back into his Fast Ball, "Aurora, why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Aurora immediately shook her head, "Oh, no thanks, I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, my place has at least twenty-five bedrooms, and it would be nice for Ash to have someone his own age to talk with during his stay. Besides, it's the busy season, and I doubt you'll find many hotels with even one vacancy left."

Aurora nodded, "Yes, I see your point...okay, I except your invitation."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash shouted happily, "Let's go!" With that, the three humans, with their Pokémon close by, started walking away from the harbor, towards the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The beach that day was full of life. Beach blankets and umbrellas covered every inch of sand. Most people were lounging under the sun, while others played in the water. As they strolled along the wet sand, the group noticed a few trainers digging, possibly searching for Shellder or Krabby. Aurora had taken her sandals off, and was pleasantly walking bare-foot the rest of the way.

Suddenly, Ash cleared his throat, "Hey, Dad, do you think we can stop by the PokéMart later? I want to see if they have any Ultra Balls for sale."

George smiled, "Of course, son, but wouldn't it be a lot cheaper to buy Great Balls? I mean, the Ultras cost around twelve bucks a ball, don't they?"

Ash grinned, "Yeah, they do. Well...ahem...I'll see what they've got."

"If you want to catch some Water Pokémon," Aurora chimed in, "the beach is definitely the place to look for them; there are so many here."

Ash nodded, "I know, and I really need to catch some more Pokémon: I'm so far behind in capturing, it's not even funny."

"Really?" Aurora asked, "How many have you caught so far?"

Ash thought for a moment, "Well, let's see...there was Pikachu, then Caterpie (it evolved into Metapod and Butterfree), Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander evolved too...I gave that Beedrill I caught in National Park to my friend Casey, so that would make it...ahem...thirty Pokémon all together (with nine released or given away, I guess)."

"So you have twenty-one right now," Aurora said, "That's really impressive, Ash."

Ash's face turned red again, "Actually, it's more like twelve, but I'm very proud of them all."

"So you should be," George interrupted, "Every good Trainer needs to treat all of his (or her) Pokémon with trust and love. Always treat them as friends, never as slaves." George had his back turned towards the two children as he spoke, so they failed to notice the uneasy expression that slowly formed on his face. Suddenly, he stopped - Ash and Aurora stopped too. "We have arrived," George proudly announced. The two teenagers gave a loud "Wow" at what they saw.

It was a large mansion, no bigger than a two-story school. The entire structure was made of pure white marble; Gothic-style columns surrounded the porch (the beach, where they were, was in the back of the building). Many hundreds of windows reflected the sunlight out to the open sea.

The three humans and their Pokémon all laughed as they bounded happily up the stone steps to the large doors. George opened them to reveal a long hallway, covered wall-to-wall with old tapestries. On the floor was a long, red carpet that seemed to stretch the whole length of the house.

"Edward, are you home?" George suddenly called.

Ash looked at him in surprise, "Who's Edward?"

George smiled, "He's the steward and caretaker here. He and his wife, Sarah, look after the place whenever I'm away: keeping everything neat and orderly, and making sure things are working properly for when I return."

"You mean they're servants?"

"Well...yes, in a way; actually, they're more like family than servants." George turned back towards the hall, "Edward!"

Almost immediately, a man was seen running their way. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, as well as black shoes, and a white shirt. His hair was black, too, but it began to show traces of grey, indicating that he was a bit over the hill. His eyes were hazel and looked very kind. The man held out his arms to George.

"Sir," he cried, "it's been such a long while! We've missed you, my Sarah and I." Aurora was the first to notice the old man's British accent.

"It's good to be home, old friend," George said as he embraced Edward, then he turned to the children. "I'd like to introduce my son, Ash, and this charming lady here is his friend, Aurora. Children, this is Edward."

"Hi," said Ash.

"How do you do?" greeted Aurora.

"It is a pleasure to meet the young master and miss. Welcome to Seafoam Manor - I trust the voyage was a pleasant one?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, "it was great, thanks."

"Edward," George said, "I'm going to show Ash to his room. Will you please take Miss Aurora to one of our best rooms - one with a view of the sea would be nice."

"Of course, sir," Edward replied as he led Aurora down the hall to the left.

"Follow me, Ash," George said, "your room is this way." He led Ash down the hall also, but he went to the right. They followed a set of stairs up to the second story, where they came to another hallway. They walked to the very end to a pair of mahogany-wood doors. George opened them, and led Ash inside.

The bedroom was very large indeed, even larger than his own room back in Pallet Town. Across from the entrance, a king-sized bed made of ebony and covered with a blue patch-work quilt stood right next to a window, which looked right out towards the city. Long, white adjustable curtains hung from the canopy of the bed. Beside it was a writing desk with a little lamp on top. To the far right of the room was a double-door made of glass panes: on the other side was a balcony that let you look out at the entire shoreline. Shelves filled with books and magazines lined the walls. Opposite the bed was a TV, with several movies and video games (as well as an N64) in the little cupboard underneath. To the left was a fireplace; a fire burning brightly in the screened hearth. The large wardrobe, which stood next to the TV, had several drawers for clothes and accessories, and one of the medium-sized doors revealed a mirror (and many hangers for formal wear) when opened.

Pikachu and Eevee ran around exploring the room. The other Pokémon burst out of their Poké Balls and did the same.

"Well," George asked with a smile, "what do you think?"

Ash's eyes shone at the very sight of his new room. He looked at his dad and gave him a big, hearty hug.

"Dad, you're the greatest!"

* * *

An hour later, after Ash and Aurora had put their things away in their rooms, they all went down to the beach for a swim. All the Pokémon were enjoying the sand and water (Quilava preferred the sand over the water), while their trainers tried their hand at surfing.

Sometime later, Ash remembered that he wanted to buy some Poké Balls.

"Hey, Aurora," he called to his friend, who was taking her surfboard back into the water, "I'm going to the PokéMart, I'll be right back!" Aurora nodded and waved, and Ash set off.

* * *

Ash came out of the Mart carrying about 10 Great Balls in a shopping bag.

"Darn, I can't believe they were sold out of Ultra Balls. Oh well, at least I'll be able to catch some more Pokémon." As he made his way back to the villa, he heard a cry from some nearby bushes.

He followed the sound to a small clearing. In the middle of it was a little blue Pokémon, tangled up in some vines. At first, Ash was unclear whether it was an animal or a fish. It appeared to be both; it had flippers, and what appeared to be a small dorsal fin on the top of its head. He went over to it and carefully began to break the vines, freeing the little creature.

When all was done, Ash began to walk away, thinking that its friends were somewhere nearby. However, the Pokémon followed him at a quick pace for a few minutes.

Finally, Ash turned to it, "Hey, go on; go home to your family."

The Pokémon shook its head, "Kip!"

"Huh?" Ash asked, "You want to go with me?"

"Kip, kip!" It hopped over to him happily as soon as he was done asking.

Ash thought, "Well, maybe Dad or Professor Oak can tell me what you are." He reached into his bag and pulled out a Great Ball, "Okay - Great Ball, GO!" Ash threw the Ball at the little Pokémon, catching it instantly. Then he picked up the Ball, and ran back towards the main road, anxious to get his new friend home.

It was near dinner time when Ash returned to Seafoam Manor. The sun wasn't even touching the horizon yet, so the sky was still a bright blue. In the back, Aurora, Bee, Pikachu, Eevee, Persian, and all the other Pokémon were attempting to build the biggest sand-castle in the world; George was observing them from his lounge-chair, a happy smile stretched across his face.

"Hey, everyone," Ash shouted as he ran towards them, "I'm back!"

George instantly sat up and turned to face him, "Hello, Ash, what kept you? It doesn't take that long to get to the PokéMart and back."

Ash giggled, "Yeah, I know, I just got a little...uh...sidetracked on the way home." He then pulled the used Great Ball from his belt, "Wait 'til you see what I found. I choose you!" and he threw it.

Everyone there was shocked to see the little fish-like Pokémon. It was so cute: the fins, the blue color, the beady little eyes, the orange cheeks...

"Oh, Ash," Aurora was the first to speak, "it's so adorable!"

"Kip, kip!" replied the tiny creature.

"An interesting specimen, son," George said, apparently trying his best to sound like Professor Oak, "What species is it?"

Ash suddenly looked confused. He had never seen such a Pokémon before; not in Kanto, not in the Orange Islands, not even in Johto.

"Gee," he said at last, "I don't know."

Aurora leaned toward the Pokémon and examined it carefully, "Well, from the fins, I'd say that it's a Water type. Why don't you use your PokéDex and see what _it_ has to tell us?"

"Good idea, Aurora," Ash said as he took the device out of his backpack, "Now, let's see here..."

"_Pokémon: Unknown. No data available."_

Everyone's faces fell; mostly Ash's, "No data?" he exclaimed, "None at all? Rats."

Just then, George clapped his hands together, "I have it: let's give Samuel a call. Maybe he'll have some answers." So, they all packed up their stuff, and headed inside.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Ash," said Professor Oak's screen image, "I see you've all made it. How's the trip so far?"

"It's great, Professor," Ash replied, George and Aurora were standing right behind him, "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away," was the cheerful answer.

"Well, you see, I just caught what looks like a Water Pokémon, but Dexter can't tell me what its name is or what it does."

"Hm...Let me think," Professor Oak said, "Maybe it's because it's time to upgrade your PokéDex. I know that there have been some new additions to it lately, so it would be a good idea. Place your PokéDex into the drive there, and I'll upgrade it for you."

Ash did as he was told. The entire process took nearly five minutes to complete, during which time he told the Professor about the boat ride, his new room, and how he caught the new Pokémon. Ash also showed him the Pokémon itself, much to Oak's great enthusiasm. Finally, the PokéDex was finished.

"There," Oak announced, "You should be able to find out about your new friend now. Why don't you give it a go right here?"

"Okay," Ash replied as he aimed the newly upgraded Dexter at the little creature, "let's find out who you really are..."

"_Mudkip: the Swampfish Pokémon. _

_More commonly found in the Hoenn region, it uses the gills on its cheeks to breathe water. During the winter and drought seasons, it uses a special inner organ, called a_ labyrinth,_ to breathe air on dry land."_

"Mudkip," Ash said, "So, that's what you are. Cool!"

"Kip, kip!" Mudkip nodded.

"Wait a sec," Ash said suddenly, "what's a _labyrinth_?"

"I can answer that," Aurora cut in, "A _labyrinth_ is a type of organ that is quite similar to the lungs: it has many different openings and passages, much like a maze, in order to distribute more oxygen throughout the body."

Oak smiled and nodded, "You definitely are a bright girl, Aurora. Still, this Mudkip is strangely a long way from Hoenn. I wonder what it's doing on Seafoam Island."

Ash looked even more confused, "Hoenn? Where's that, Dad?"

"Hoenn is the island region that is directly south of where we are." George looked at Mudkip, "It's not a long distance away, and this _is_ a Water type: maybe it swam here."

"I don't know," Ash said, "I mean, look how tiny it is. If it's a baby, how could it possibly swim all that way?"

"Many baby animals demonstrate strong endurance as soon as they are born, Ash," Professor explained, "So, I don't doubt that this one somehow managed to swim there."

At that moment, Edward entered the room, "Excuse me, sir, but supper is ready."

George looked at his watch, "My goodness, six o'clock already? Alright, Edward, tell Sarah we'll be down in a minute."

"Of course, sir," and he left the room.

George then turned back to Professor Oak, "I'm sorry, Samuel, but we'll have to cut this conversation short."

Oak laughed, "Heh heh, I quite understand, George. I'll talk to you all later, then."

"Bye, Professor," Ash said, "Say 'hi' to Mom and the others for me."

"I will; so long." And they hung up.

* * *

Ash and Aurora were introduced to Sarah at the dinner table. She was almost the same age as her husband, but had far less grey in her amber-colored hair. Her eyes were blue, and just as kind as her manner. Wearing a red dress, the skirt falling three inches above the ankles, she actually looked very pretty for her age.

Dinner that night was much like a clam-bake: boiled scallops, red and white clam chowder, clam cakes, even steamed lobster. There was also salad and bread rolls, and old-fashioned lemonade to drink with the meal. For the Pokémon, Sarah prepared a special PokéChow: when asked what kind it was, she would only say, "It's a secret recipe - one that will remain a secret."

During dinner, Edward and Sarah told them the most amazing stories: one was that, long before they were married, they had traveled and trained many different Pokémon; in fact, they had even gone on the same journeys together since they were kids. The two children, in turn, told them their stories. This went on until the clock struck eight, at which time George sent the two of them to get ready for bed.

Before getting into bed himself, Ash took the quilt off and laid it on the floor (to make a kind of nest for his six little friends). Meganium, Croconaw, Quilava, Pikachu, Eevee, and Mudkip all curled up together, and fell asleep almost immediately. The fire in the hearth had completely gone out a while before when Ash slipped under the cool sheets. The only light left in the room came from outside: the moon reflected on the water and onto the walls. Ash happily watched the dancing lights and shadows until he gradually fell into blissful slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Kanto, three weary figures wandered through the dark forests of Route 2. Their clothes were in tatters, and they looked as if they hadn't bathed in months. They also had neither food nor water, so they were very near the brink of total exhaustion.

Suddenly, they finally stopped just before the entrance to Viridian City. Two of the travelers plopped onto the ground, sweating and gasping for air. The third just looked on in total disgust.

"C'mon, you two; we've only got a little ways more ta go!"

One person spoke through heavy breathing, "I can't help it: this figure was not made for such hard trekking."

The third spoke next, "Besides, how do we know that we really want to do this? I mean, what will happen to us if we do?"

"Let me put it dis way," said the first, "It's either dis, or face the big guy back dere?"

The other two thought for a minute, and then the memory of what happened five years ago flashed into their minds: cold shivers went down their backs. Finally, the second person stood up, tired but irritated.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. Even I can't take all that abuse for so long."

"Me neither," agreed the third, who also stood up, "Even I have my limits. In my eyes, home was paradise compared to...THAT."

"Well, I guess its decided den," the first said, facing the city gates, "C'mon, let's get dis over with." And the three of them marched out of the forest, into the city...straight to the Police Station...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ash's first week at Seafoam Manor was a blast! During that time, with Aurora at his side, he was able to catch quite a number of Water Pokémon: Mudkip was on Monday, a good-level Magikarp on Tuesday, Chinchou on Wednesday, Shellder on Thursday, Mantine (a real fighter) on Friday, Corsola on Saturday, and a Staryu on Sunday night.

On Monday, during the second week, Aurora announced at breakfast that she and Bee would be leaving the next day, to continue their journey. Ash tried to be happy for her sake, but inside, he was devastated. Throughout the entire day, he helped her pack what she needed: maps, PokéChow for Bee, a full canteen of fresh water, etc.

That afternoon, Ash and Aurora took a walk along the beach. The sky shone with gold and crimson hues as the sun sank halfway into the ocean. After a few minutes of silence, Aurora noticed the gloomy expression on the face of her companion. "What's the matter, Ash; why do you look sad? Aren't you happy here with your father?"

Ash abruptly looked at her, putting on a bright smile, "Of course I'm happy, I love every moment with my dad! And Edward and Sarah are amazing, too. It's just that...well, you and I...we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, and...now that you're leaving...it's just that it's so...so soon..." Ash couldn't finish; he couldn't stop blushing, and his words kept getting jumbled; it was too embarrassing.

The young girl smiled sweetly; she knew what was on Ash's mind at that moment, but she didn't want to say anything that would make him feel more awkward. Instead, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash twined his around her waist as she kissed his cheek.

"I know it's been short, Ash," she told him, "But, I still have a journey to fulfill: I want to keep looking for a family, for a past, for people who care..."

"I care," Ash interrupted, "My friends do too...but, I know what you mean." Ash stood right in front of her, "Let's make a promise: one that says we will always be best friends."

"Yeah," Aurora said, "And I promise I'll write from wherever I am."

"And, if you ever stop at a Pokémon Center, give us a call."

"And I'll be sure to come and visit, when I'm in the neighborhood." They both hugged each other again, but then noticed the sun sink lower, and headed back inside.

* * *

That night, Ash went to bed earlier than usual: Aurora had to catch an early ship to Olivine City in the morning, and he offered to walk with her. However, despite the familiar smell of lavender (from his oil diffuser) and the fact that his Pokémon were right nearby, sleep never came to him. Not even closing his eyes and counting sheep would work. 

He was still struggling to sleep when the old grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve. Feeling kind of thirsty, he got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and poured a glass of water. He gulped down half a glass, and started walking back to bed. Just as he was pulling back the sheets, Ash stood stock still.

The sound of a door creaking was heard from behind, followed by footsteps running down the hall. Ash slowly turned around: the bedroom door was open a few inches, and he knew that he had closed it completely before going to bed. What seemed even stranger were the footsteps. There was no one awake anywhere in the house at that hour...or was there? Ash walked cautiously to the door and opened it.

The first thing he noticed was a light. Sitting on the carpet was a flashlight...and it was turned on. Ash closed the door, walked over to the flashlight, and picked it up. He then started pointing it up and down the hall, trying to find the person responsible.

Finally, Ash called out in a low voice, "Hello? Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"Edward? Sarah? Aurora? Dad?" Ash gulped. He had been nervous before, but what happened next absolutely terrified him.

He walked down the hall to George's room, hoping that he wasn't the only one awake. As he came in sight of the doors he noticed what looked like a mist in front of them, and a bright light shining through into the hallway. However, as he went closer, Ash recognized a distinct smell, and coughed. A horrible realization occurred – smoke!

At that moment, another, even scarier sound was heard. However, this was more human than inanimate. From further down the hall was a gurgling sound, followed by a low moan. Almost immediately, the noises evolved into laughter: not like someone who was playing a prank or a joke. It was a demonic laugh - deep and low - which quickly faded away into the darkened corridors. Sensing danger, Ash ran over and flung the doors wide open.

Directly opposite the door was the master bed. White-hot flames in great quantity were licking the curtains on the right side. George was lying right in the center of the bed, unconscious from smoke inhalation.

Ash reacted fast. He jumped onto the bed and began shaking his father. "Dad, Dad, wake up! Wake up, please!" George failed to respond.

Seeing a full pitcher of water on the dresser, Ash got up, grabbed it, and started dousing the curtains. There were still some surviving flames on the lower part, and they were slowly moving onto the sheets. Suddenly, Ash saw a vase full of fresh roses on the end table next to the bed. He snatched it, tore every last flower out of it, and threw the whole thing onto the room's occupant.

George woke up spluttering and coughing. "What's going on?" he demanded. He then observed the scene, and abruptly hopped out of bed. Pushing Ash out of the room, he tore off the curtains and, throwing them to the ground, began stomping on them. After making sure all the flames were extinguished, George came out, and led Ash into the next room (the sitting room). He sat his son on the couch in the middle of the room and poured him a glass of water. "Here, drink."

Ash took the glass, and quickly drank its contents, despite the coughing fit he was in. "Are you okay, Dad?" he asked.

George nodded as he drank some water himself. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay; scared, but okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know...I know I heard someone in the hall...someone laughing weird..."

"Was it a man or a woman?" George asked. He looked more concerned than surprised at that moment.

"I...I'm not sure. I was so afraid for you...I guess I wasn't listening."

"Listen to me, son," George said in a serious tone, "I want you to stay right here until I get back: I'm going to go look over the house. Don't move a muscle, am I clear?" Ash nodded nervously and George left the room, closing the door behind him.

For nearly twenty minutes Ash sat there in the silence. After what had just happened, he was afraid that whoever was responsible for the fire was still in the house...maybe even in that same room. The very thought struck him cold to the heart; he curled up on the couch to warm himself.

Some time later, he heard more footsteps outside. Ash was ready to run when George came back into the room. He ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's alright now," George said, hugging him back and trying to sound reassuring, "Whoever it was is gone. I'm just grateful they didn't come after you." He then knelt on one knee and looked Ash straight in the eye, "I think we should both sleep in you room for tonight. However, I don't want you to say anything about this to the others; they mustn't be allowed to worry. I'll make up an excuse for it tomorrow morning, understand?"

"Okay," Ash replied. He wondered why his dad wanted to keep everything a secret, but he said nothing. The two of them went back into Ash's room. They crawled quietly under the covers and fell asleep, wrapped up closely in each other's arms.

* * *

The old clock gave six chimes as Ash sat up in bed that morning. With a big yawn, he looked around the room. Bright sunlight streamed in through the window, as if the sun itself were reaching out to tell the world to wake up. Outside the window was a cloudless sky. Birds were singing in the garden, and the sound of waves could be heard breaking against the shore. 

George lay, peacefully sleeping, to his left. At first, Ash was very glad to see that his father was there, but it distressed him as well: he remembered the terrible turn of events during the night, and was hoping that it was all just a nightmare. Ash also remembered his promise to escort Aurora to the harbor. He quickly got dressed, combed his hair, left a note for George on the pillow, and left the room.

He hesitated in front of George's bedroom doors. There was no more smoke, no more fire - only images remained. He wanted to take a look inside, to make sure it all really happened. The doors, however, would not open; after leaving the room last night, George had locked them. Ash looked at his PokéGear clock, gasped, and headed downstairs.

Aurora was standing before the large doors that led to the beach. She was just saying 'good-bye' and 'thank-you' to Edward and Sarah, when she saw Ash coming toward her at a fast pace.

"Good-morning, Ash," she said, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Not really," Ash yawned, "When I go to sleep late, I sleep great; but when I go to sleep early, it's like I don't sleep at all." Both children laughed.

"Oh," Aurora sighed, "I'm sure going to miss that sense-of-humor of yours." She giggled when she saw Ash's face turn beet-red.

"Good heavens!" Sarah exclaimed, "You had better be on your way, or the young miss will not make it to the ship!" So the two teenagers walked outside, hand-in-hand, and started running along the beach in the direction of the port.

When they had gotten about three quarters of the way to their destination, Aurora suddenly stopped and let go of Ash's hand.

Ash looked at her in surprise, "What's the matter, Aurora?" He then saw a look of worry on her face.

"Ash, is that...blood...on your hand?" It was true. Ash looked at his right hand: in his palm were a few small puncture wounds, surrounded by what appeared to be dry, brownish-red blood stains. At first, Ash couldn't figure out how he got them, until he remembered the incident last night, when he had pulled the roses out of the vase to save his father.

"They had thorns," he said softly.

"What?" Aurora asked, puzzled by his remark.

Ash looked at her with a serious expression. "If I tell you something," he said, "Will you promise to keep it between us?"

Aurora did not hesitate to reply, "Of course, if that's what you want."

With that answer, Ash began to relate what had happened, with Aurora listening attentively. They kept walking down the beach, just to keep time. By the time Ash was finished they had arrived at the harbor, just when the announcer was speaking over the loud-speaker:

"_Attention, attention. All passengers departing for Olivine City, please report to Dock Eleven in ten minutes. I repeat, all passengers departing for Olivine City, please report to Dock Eleven in ten minutes. Thank you."_

Ash and Aurora stood at the edge of Dock 11, just as some people were starting to board the ship.

"I don't like where this is going, Ash," said Aurora, "What if that person is still around town? He may come back. Maybe I should put off my..."

"You are getting on that boat," Ash interrupted, "And you are going to stop worrying. I've been in lots of scrapes before..."

"Mostly with Team Rocket," Aurora reminded him.

"Also with some really dangerous Pokémon," Ash continued, "But it always turned out okay. And you know what? It will _still_ be okay. Besides, Dad's been looking out for me ever since he came back (even before), and he's never let me down yet, right?"

Aurora looked uneasy as Ash spoke. "I guess," she said.

_**WOOOOOOOO...WOOOOOOOO!**_

The ship's horn sounded, and more passengers were filing aboard. Aurora was halfway up the plank when she turned around, ran back to Ash, and gave him another hug.

"Ash," she began, "I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"Sure, Aurora," he answered.

"If anything dangerous _does_ happen while you're here, then, please, don't try to be a hero. Just get out of there. I don't want to find out that something terrible happened to you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself." A tear started to trickle down her cheek. Ash smiled and wiped it away.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I promise, for your sake, that I won't do anything stupid."

Aurora's response was a relieved smile, and an even tighter hug. She then ran as fast as she could back up the plank, onto the ship.

The plank was raised, and the ship was preparing to sail. Bee had burst out of his Fast Ball and was floating on the rail of the ship next to Aurora. Both waved (Bee just bounced up and down) at Ash, who did the same to them. After about half an hour, the ship was out of sight, and Ash started along the beach back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the villa… 

George woke up and gave Edward the key to his bedroom, as well as a clever explanation to why it was locked. He then headed to the basement. When he arrived, George walked over to a large bookcase, and pulled out one of the books. The shelf slowly opened, revealing a hidden electronic door. Sliding a card key into the slot, he passed through to the other side.

Several Rocket Grunts stood to attention as their Boss walked by. They all saw the angry look on his face, and guessed what was wrong. Giovanni walked down the corridor, past several cells containing different kinds of Pokémon, a small kitchen and several bathrooms, until he came to another door. This particular one was like any ordinary door, except it was made of iron. It was also heavily barred and locked from the inside. Giovanni gave a quick knock.

"Open this door, Louisa," he said sourly. Almost immediately, the sound of jingling keys came from the room, followed by a click of the lock. The door opened, and he marched inside.

The entire room was dark, except for a small lamp in the corner (which didn't really give off that much light). Despite the lack of light, Giovanni was able to make out a huddled figure. It was lying on the floor in a fetal position. It made a low gurgling noise as he entered the room, followed by a growl similar to that of an angry Growlithe.

The door was closed by an elderly woman, much older than Sarah. She wore a black band on her upper-left arm, with the Team Rocket logo written in bright red letters.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Louisa," Giovanni said crossly, not even bothering to look at her, "I gave specific orders that you were not to open this door, for any reason, unless I or one of my guards was here to help."

The old woman stammered, "I am aware of the trouble I'm in, sir. You see, it's because I..."

"I have full knowledge of your so called _lapses_, Louisa. As for trouble, you have no idea how much of it you're in right now! Do you have any idea what this...this..._thing_ tried to do to me?"

Louisa shook her head fearfully.

"I was nearly burnt in my bed! If my guest hadn't woken up and helped me out of that mess, you wouldn't even HAVE a leader!"

The huddled figure suddenly gave a maniacal, yet menacing laugh. Giovanni shivered to hear such a noise. He then turned to look at Louisa: there was fire in his eyes as he spoke in a lower tone, "Because I don't wish to raise suspicion in my guest, I'll let it go for now. However, if anything like this happens again, to me, him, or anyone else, you shall not escape punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Louisa licked her lips nervously, "Yes, sir."

With that, Giovanni left the room, and Louisa quickly locked the door after him. The crazed laughter was still in his ears as he made his way out of the lair and back upstairs.

* * *

Ash came home at least two minutes after George came up. It was still too early for breakfast, so Ash decided to watch a little TV in his room. When he got upstairs he noticed that the door to George's room was unlocked, and took a peak inside. Edward was cleaning up the disgusting mess on the floor, and gathering up the laundry. Sarah was taking some fresh new curtains and sheets out of a large trunk by the window. Both soon noticed Ash standing in the doorway, and smiled at him. 

"Hello, young sir," greeted Edward.

"Hello, Deary," said Sarah.

"Hey there, guys," Ash replied, "What's going on? What happened?" He pretended to be clueless about the disaster.

"We're just cleaning up a bit in here," answered Edward, "Your father was reading in bed last night. However, he made the mistake of using a candle instead of his electric lamp."

Sarah nodded, "He fell asleep while it was still lit and the curtains caught fire."

Ash feigned a realistic gasp, "I was wondering why he slept in my room last night! Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Of course he is, dear," Sarah hastily answered, trying to calm Ash down, "He luckily woke up in time to put the fire out. And I believe he is waiting for you in the study, downstairs."

"Thanks, guys," Ash replied as he left the room. As he ran to his room, he couldn't help but chuckle: George did say that he would make up an excuse.

All the Pokémon were very glad to see him; they were worrying about where he was. Ash said that they were all going to look for more Water Pokémon later. He called them back into their Poké Balls (except for Pikachu) and ran downstairs to the study.

George was reading a book when Ash and Pikachu walked in. Persian was sleeping on the sofa. "There you are," he said with a smile, "Did Aurora make her boat?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, she did." He then hinted to the people upstairs, "Boy, that was some lie you came up with."

Pikachu just looked at Ash, "Pika?"

George waved his hand slowly, "I'd prefer to think of it as _stretching the truth_...just a little." He then put the book down and said, "Listen, Ash, Edward and Sarah are a little busy, so why don't we go out to breakfast? There's a Pancake House down the road that makes very good French toast."

Ash broke out in a grin, as did Pikachu, "Sounds great!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted in agreement.

Ash got himself and the Pokémon ready while George went upstairs to tell his two friends. By about 8:00 AM, they were heading down the street in the morning sunshine.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, guys. I know I've been slacking off with posting chapters. 'Guess you could say I'm getting the "End-of-Summer" Blues, if you know what I mean.**

**Any way, I'm hoping to get the entire story posted sometime this century, so just bear with me. Okay?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

During the next few days, things became quiet again. Ash caught a lot more Pokémon, he and George were able to spend more time together, and all the Pokémon were able to gambol around the beach and gardens without a care in the world. During those times, Ash received phone calls from his mom and friends, and he never failed to reply.

* * *

About a week after that horrible night, George made a startling announcement at the breakfast table.

"Listen up, everyone," he began, "Despite how much time we've spent together, Ash, I feel I've been a bit busier than usual. I also feel that you need to acquire a better understanding of the kind of lifestyle I was brought up in. So, I decided to arrange a special gala event, right here at the villa, around late August." George looked at the others with a big smile on his face, only to see confusion written all over theirs.

Edward spoke first, "Are you sure you want to do this, sir? It's a superb idea, of course! It's just that...well...you have always hated fancy gatherings - ever since you were a small boy."

"Wait a minute," Ash cut in, "What _is_ a gala?"

"A gala," Sara explained, "Is a like a party, only much bigger, and you dress up in beautiful clothes. There is music, dancing, delicious food, and you meet so many interesting people."

"Fancy, huh?" Ash though a little bit. He had never been crazy about fancy-do's either. Still, he always loved a good party. "I guess it would be okay. I've always wanted to know what it was like to be with high-class guys - except, of course, for that thing with James' family, but that's another story."

"Then it's settled!" George said gladly, "We'll have the best caterers and musicians in all of Kanto. Sarah, I'll need your help preparing invitations for friends and family."

"Yes, sir," said Sarah.

"Can Mom, Professor Oak, and the others come too?" Ash asked.

George smiled and nodded, "Sure, if they want to. I'm inviting family and friends after all."

"YES!" Ash literally jumped three feet above his chair when he heard this. When he sat back down, though, everyone saw him clutch and clear his throat.

"Ash, are you alright?" George asked. "Come to think of it, you've been coughing a lot, ever since we arrived."

"I'm fine; just a little sore, that's all." But it wasn't just sore: after that last shout, Ash actually sounded hoarser than before.

Edward suddenly walked over. "I used to be the family physician before I started working here. Let me have a look." Edward sat down next to Ash. He then took a tiny, pocket-sized flashlight from his vest, and shined it down Ash's throat. "Let me see...hm..." After what seemed like forever, Edward finally looked up and grinned. "I believe it's nothing a little ice cream and some throat-drops won't remedy."

"Is the young master alright, dear?" Sarah asked.

Edward nodded, "Oh yes, quite alright. In fact, he is not ill at all: it's simply because his voice has begun to change." He then looked back at Ash, "Getting deeper, I mean."

George and Sarah soon broke out in smiles themselves. Ash, however, looked a little unclear of what Edward just said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, it's good. It's just one of those things boys go through on their way to becoming men. It means that you're growing up."

George pretended to wipe away a tear, "At least I got to see you in your last few days of childhood."

Ash made a face, "Gee, Dad, you make it sound like I was dying or something." Everyone started to laugh, including the Pokémon.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash and Pikachu (along with their other friends) walked back to his bedroom. As he entered, Ash heard a _beep-beep_ coming from the bed: the PokéGear had a message! He ran over, picked it up, and pressed the message button.

"_You have TWO messages."_

_BEEP!_

_"Hi, hon, it's Mom. Just calling to see how you were. I think it's great you caught some new Pokémon, especially Water-types (Misty's very jealous of you for that, hee-hee-hee!). I've kept your room nice and tidy, and all your presents have been put away for you. By the way, the others send their love, and they can't wait to hear from you again. Send mine to your father, and give us another ring when you can. Love you! Bye!"_

_BEEP!_

_"Hi, Ash, it's Aurora! How've you been this past week? I've been great. Right now, I'm at the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak; one of my friends at the orphanage is being adopted, so we're all having a party to celebrate. Bee and I'll be staying for two more days, but then we're leaving for Violet City. Bee says 'Hello,' by the way, and we both really miss you. Give us a call after you get this message, 'kay? Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."_

_BEEP!_

_"End of messages."_

Ash was happy to hear both messages, but the one from Aurora made him giddy with joy. Without wasting any time, he dialed the number for the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City.

_"Ecruteak Pokémon Center, may I help you?"_ said the person on the other end.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, this is Ash Ketchum. Remember me?"

_"Of course! How are you, Ash?"_

"Great. Listen, I'm trying to reach a girl named Aurora Clearwater. Is she there?"

_"If you'll wait one second, I'll have her paged for you."_

"Sure, I'll wait. Thanks." What followed was a stream of music as Ash was put on hold. Before a minute was up, the line was picked up again. This time, though, it wasn't Nurse Joy.

_"Hello, Ash?"_ said a girl's voice.

"Hey, Aurora, I just got your message!"

_"Oh, Ash, it's so good to hear your voice! Did you catch anymore Pokémon?"_

"Lots, and not all of them are Water-types. How was your friend's party?"

_"Actually, the party is this afternoon. Oh, Ash, I'm so happy for her. Kris was just adopted by this great couple from New Bark Town, and after she gets settled in, she's going to go for her Trainer's Licence!"_

"Wow, that _is_ great! Tell her that I said 'congrats' too."

_"I will."_ Suddenly, Aurora paused. _"Say, Ash, nothing else happened while I was away, did it?"_ She sounded very worried.

Ash knew what she meant, "No, everything's fine. Now that you mention it, it's been pretty quiet this week." Ash then had an idea, but he had to clear his throat again before speaking. "Listen, Aurora...um...I was wondering...do you think you'll be able to come back to the island...say...around late August?" Ash blushed and crossed his fingers as he spoke.

_"It's a possibility, why?"_

"Well...Dad is planning this big party - I think he called it a 'gala' - around that time. He's inviting friends and family, so I thought..."

_"A gala, you mean like a ball? It sounds fabulous; of course we'll come! I'll bring Bee with me too!"_

"Great! As soon as I get an exact date, I'll give you a buzz, okay?"

_"I'll be waiting."_

"Hope to hear from you again, Aurora. Bye, Bee."

_"Bye, Ash."_

_"Riii, riii_," Bee called.

As Ash hung up the PokéGear, he gave another leap off the floor; he was so happy to know that Aurora was coming to the party that he almost forgot to make a similar call to his mom. He was soon dialing his house in Pallet Town.

_"Hello?"_ Delia asked.

"Hi, Mom, guess who."

_"Ash! Hi, sweetie! How are you and Aurora doing?"_

"Aurora left for Johto a week ago, but she and I are doing great (I just called her a minute ago). How are you holding up?"

"_We're all doing fine. Misty and Brock have been a big help. We're currently having breakfast with Samuel, Gary, Tracey, and Daisy."_ At that moment, Ash could hear people shouting in the background:

_"Hi, Ash!" _

"We miss you!"

"Come home soon!" 

Ash smiled as he heard his friends' greetings. Then he remembered the reason he was calling. "Hey, Mom, Dad's having a big party sometime around late August. Do you guys want to come?"

_"Oh, honey, a party sounds fantastic! Let me ask the others."_ Ash listened to the confusing sounds of too many people talking at once, before Delia finally came back on the line. _"Well, Samuel and Tracey have a lot of work to do at the lab, Gary is going to Viridian City to become the new Gym Leader, and Misty is going back to Cerulean City to help her sisters. But Brock, Daisy, and I are definitely going."_

"Great, I'll call you guys back when I...Gary's going to be a WHAT?" Ash was in a state of shock and surprise by the news.

_"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Pokémon League Headquarters offered Gary the position of Gym Leader at Viridian City a few days ago. He starts in just three more days!"_

"Wow, that's the best news I've heard all day! Tell him I said 'good-luck,' and 'congratulations!'

_"I'll do that, dear. You'd better get to work planning that party with your father."_

"Okay, I'll tell him you all said 'hi'."

_"Take care. Good-bye, sweetheart!"_

"_Bye!"_ said the others in the background.

"See ya!" and he hung up.


End file.
